Beredtes Schweigen
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte mit Severus Snape, Hermione Granger und einem Kloster inklusive Bibliothek... *ABGESCHLOSSEN*
1. Die Besucherin

_Hallo :-)_

_An eine längere Geschichte traue ich mich nicht mehr, aber diese Kurzgeschichte nahm neulich Gestalt an, als ich eine Weile in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend unterwegs war. __Der Stil wird ganz anders als bei meinen bisherigen Schreibversuchen sein und eventuell erst mal gewöhnungsbedürftig. Doch wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ein paar Kapitel daraus machen. _

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling._

_Viel Spaß wünscht euch Tiziana_

sssssssssssssssssss

**Beredtes Schweigen**

**Kapitel 1 – Die Besucherin**

„Ihr Besuch ist da."

Einer der Mönche, dessen Gesellschaft mir in den vergangenen Jahren vertraut geworden war, stand in der Tür und lächelte. Hinter ihm erschien eine junge Frau. Nachdem ich eine zustimmende Handbewegung machte, trat sie ins Zimmer.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannte, nicht nach so vielen Jahren. Aber mein Erstaunen war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schock weiteten, als sie sah, wem sie gegenüber stand.

Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder und sie griff in die Luft, als würde sie einen Halt brauchen. Ich schob ihr einen Stuhl hin. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne und schien einen Augenblick der Versuchung nachgeben zu wollen, sich zu setzen. Doch schließlich richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf, um Haltung bemüht. Sie versuchte sichtlich, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Ein schwacher Versuch, denn ihre Stimme verriet ihre Verwirrung.

„Sie leben?!"

Ich zog ob dieser offensichtlichen Tatsache eine Augenbraue hoch. Es erstaunte mich jedoch, was aus diesen zwei Worten sprach: nicht nur Ungläubigkeit und Bestürzung, was angesichts der Umstände vorhersehbar gewesen war, sondern auch Erleichterung. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es und ich wartete auf die unvermeidliche Frage. Doch sie kam nicht.

Stattdessen fühlte ich mich perplexen und prüfenden Blicken ausgesetzt, die schließlich zu meinem Hals wanderten. Sie würde nicht sehen, was sie dort zu erblicken vermeinte, denn ich war sehr darauf bedacht, die Narben zu verbergen.

„Man sagte mir, dass es um einen anonymen Bericht über die Aktivitäten in Todesserkreisen geht, dass ein Augenzeuge diesen veröffentlichen will."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" Sie setzte sich nun doch und wippte mit dem linken Fuß, in Erwartung einer Antwort, eines Kommentars, näherer Erklärungen.

Ich nahm gegenüber Platz und begegnete ihrem Blick ruhig.

Und plötzlich verstand sie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ich sah das Erschrecken in ihren Augen, bevor sie es schleunigst verbarg. Gut so. Mitleid konnte ich nicht ertragen.

„Gibt es keine Heilungschancen?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang belegt. Ich beantwortete ihre Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Halten Sie sich deshalb versteckt?"

Ich wiederholte die Geste.

„Warum dann?"

Ich nahm meinen Schreibblock, meinen ständigen Begleiter im Laufe der letzten zehn Jahre.

_Weil ich endlich Ruhe haben möchte, Ms. Granger._

Das „endlich" unterstrich ich.

Lächelte sie etwa? Tatsächlich. Ich merkte, wie das Lächeln auf mich übergriff. Ich erlaube ihm, einen Moment zu verweilen, die Verblüffung auf ihrem Gesicht war es wert. Ihr Besuch begann mich zu amüsieren. Ich hatte selten Gäste und die Ablenkung von meiner sonstigen Zurückgezogenheit erschien mir merkwürdig belebend.

„Wie haben Sie den Biss überlebt?"

Nun war sie heraus, die Frage, mit der ich schon früher gerechnet hatte. Mit wenigen Sätzen formulierte ich meine Antwort auf dem Papier: _Ich besaß ein Gegengift. Das Bildnis von Manius Dewbrattle in der Heulenden Hütte informierte Professor McGonagall in Hogwarts. Sie half mir, mich hier zurückzuziehen._

Sie las, schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

_Dewbrattle war Schulleiter vor schätzungsweise 350 Jahren,_ ergänzte ich auf dem Papier, sie bewusst missverstehend.

Entsprechend verletzt klang ihre Antwort: „Meinen Sie, mich interessiert dieser Dewbrattle? Ich möchte wissen, wie Sie es geschafft haben, dem Gift zu trotzen. Hatten Sie mit dem Angriff gerechnet?"

Resigniert griff ich erneut zum Stift. Ich hatte vergessen, wie hartnäckig sie sein konnte.

_Ich werde Ihre Fragen beantworten, aber nicht heute. Einen Teil der Antworten finden Sie auch in meinen Aufzeichnungen._

Ich nahm den Stapel, der neben mir lag und schob ihn zu ihr.

Sie blätterte kurz darin.

„Es ist sehr umfangreich. Ich könnte bleiben, bis ich die Aufzeichnungen gelesen habe und diese dann täglich mit Ihnen durchsprechen. Man bot mir bereits Übernachtung im Gästebereich des Klosters an. Was halten Sie davon?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Ansonsten kann ich das Ganze natürlich auch mit zurück nach England nehmen und wiederkommen, wenn ich es gelesen habe."

_Es ist Ihre Entscheidung_, schrieb ich auf den Notizblock.

„Ich bleibe", entschied sie. „Ist es Ihnen recht, wenn ich morgen Nachmittag wieder hierher komme?"

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, wo sich der Kräuter- und Rosengarten in aller Pracht entfaltete. Früher hatte ich so etwas nie wahrgenommen, doch meine Sinne waren in den letzten Jahren geschärft worden und ich genoss den Duft, der vor allem in den Nachtstunden durch das Fenster drang.

Sie folgte meinem Blick nach draußen und erblickte die kleine Bank.

„Wollen wir uns dort treffen, wenn es nicht regnet?" Sie wirkte plötzlich begeistert.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione Granger wartete schon, als ich am nächsten Nachmittag aus dem Fenster sah. Sie wanderte zwischen den Rosen entlang. Ihre Haare leuchteten in der Sonne leicht rötlich, nicht so intensiv wie Lilys Haar, aber der Schimmer ähnelte diesem. Der dumpfe Schmerz, sobald ich an Lily dachte, war sofort wieder da. Würde es bis ans Ende meiner Tage so sein?

Harry Potters Gesicht zu sehen, als er meine Erinnerungen anschaute, dafür hätte ich viel gegeben. Meine Gefühle für seine Mutter, ihre Gefühle für mich, seinen meistgehassten Lehrer… Ich war derjenige gewesen, der diesen Hass bewusst entfacht und ihm immer weitere Nahrung gegeben hatte. Es war besser so.

In diesem Moment schaute sie zur Fensterfront und winkte. Ich nahm meinen Umhang und stieg die steinerne Wendeltreppe in den Garten hinab.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Guten Tag!", lächelte sie.

Ihr Lächeln war frei von dieser angestrengten Fröhlichkeit, die man so oft sah, wenn Leute ihr Gesicht in dem Glauben verzogen, freundlich zu wirken. Vor allem enthielt es keine Gönnerhaftigkeit und Herablassung. Es wärmte mich und ich merkte, wie ich mich entspannte.

Sie würde davon nichts erkennen, denn meine Spionagetätigkeit hatte mich perfektioniert, Gefühlsregungen dieser Art zu verbergen. Ich war dankbar dafür, denn Mimik und Gestik waren nach dem Verlust meiner Stimme die wichtigsten Instrumente geworden, um mir Respekt und Distanz zu verschaffen.

Ich ließ einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns und appellierte an meine Selbstbeherrschung, als sie ein paar Pergamentblätter auf ihren Schoß legte und mich ein leiser Duft erreichte. Hautcreme? Der Tränkemeister in mir wurde wach und versuchte, die Zutaten zu erraten.

„Ich habe die ersten 40 Seiten gelesen", begann sie langsam und betont artikuliert, als wäre ich begriffsstutzig.

Ich merkte, wie Ärger in mir aufstieg und richtete mich auf. Ms. Granger war nicht die erste, die automatisch wie zu einem Schwerhörigen mit mir sprach, einige der Mönche hatten anfangs die gleiche Angewohnheit gehabt. Es erschien mir nicht nachvollziehbar, wieso Menschen so reagierten, obwohl ihnen auf intellektueller Ebene eindeutig bewusst sein müsste, dass mein Gehör vermutlich sogar noch um einiges besser funktionierte als ihr eigenes, weil es nicht von ständigem Nachdenken über die nächsten Worte abgelenkt wurde.

So sehr ich mir wünschte, in bestimmten Situationen noch einmal meine Stimme erheben zu können, um jemanden in seine Schranken zu weisen oder Grenzen zu ziehen, so war die Entdeckung anderer Sinne und Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten im Laufe der Zeit zu einer interessanten Erfahrung geworden.

Da ich kein Hehl aus meiner Verstimmung machte, sah sie mich aufmerksam an und schien ihren Fehler zu bemerken. Die goldenen Sprenkel in ihren Augen irritierten mich einen Moment.

„Warum haben Sie entschieden, über Ihre dunkelsten Jahre zu schreiben, Professor Snape?"

Ja, wieso? Die Ereignisse vor einem Jahrzehnt hatten mich Jahr für Jahr begleitet, bei Tag und bei Nacht, waren in der Stille des Klosters zu Gespenstern und Albträumen geworden, die mich Stück für Stück zu verzehren drohten. Irgendwann hatte ich begonnen, sie mit der Feder zu bannen und dabei festgestellt, dass ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu schreiben. Anfangs war ich von dem Gedanken angetrieben worden, der Nachwelt zu vermitteln, was Zauberer wie Voldemort anzurichten vermochten, aber je mehr ich schrieb, desto klarer sah ich selbst.

Ich notierte diese Überlegung für Ms. Granger. Sie schaute mich seltsam an. Vermutlich konnte sie diese Gedankengänge nicht mit dem Mann zusammenbringen, den sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und mir machte es Spaß, sie durcheinanderzubringen, stellte ich plötzlich fest.

„Das Lächeln steht Ihnen", meinte sie. „Sie sehen gut aus, Professor Snape."

Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien sie zu erheitern. „Sie wirken irgendwie abgeklärt, anders als früher."

_Anders als früher?_, sah ich meine Hand schreiben.

Sie lachte. „Sie waren furchterregend."

Tatsächlich?


	2. Im Klostergarten

_Euer Feedback zum ersten Kapitel hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Deshalb ein großes Dankeschön auch noch einmal an dieser Stelle an Dea1963, SoyTryphena, Poetica Licentia, Marylein, Mortianna's Morgana, Mrs. Skinner und yrttitee!_

_Das zweite Kapitel möchte ich Mrs. Skinner widmen, weil sie in ihrem Review genau die Überlegungen zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, die mich lange beschäftigten und die letztendlich zu diesem Experiment führten: Welchen Anteil hat die Stimme am Charisma und an der Persönlichkeit des Tränkemeisters, lässt er sich beim Schreiben trotzdem einigermaßen glaubhaft „in character" umsetzen, obwohl ohne jeglichen Stimmeinsatz auch ein entscheidendes Stilmittel über den Jordan geht usw._

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotz dieses Einschnitts in seine Persönlichkeit ein paar unterhaltsame Leseminuten und begleitet Hermione und ihn in den Klostergarten…_

**Kapitel 2 – Im Klostergarten **

„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch: Ich habe viel von Ihnen gelernt. Aber der Umgang mit Kindern und Jugendlichen war nicht gerade Ihre starke Seite."

Ach was! Ich merkte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel spöttisch verzogen. Doch trotz des bedauerlichen Umstands, dass ich nicht mehr über die Möglichkeiten verfügte, sie akustisch in ihre Schranken zu weisen, gehörte ein gewisser Mut dazu, mir gegenüber einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Es amüsierte mich.

Ms. Granger schien einen Moment woanders zu weilen, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder auf mich hefteten. Die goldenen Sprenkel in ihnen funkelten. Sie empfand also auch noch Vergnügen an ihrer Impertinenz.

Ich setzte eine grimmige Miene auf, die sie einfach ignorierte.

„Sie waren als Lehrer einschüchternd und unfair, ich habe mich oft über Sie geärgert."

Der erste Teil ihrer kleinen Ansprache verwunderte mich nicht, aber der zweite. Geärgert? Sonst nichts? Ich wusste, dass sich unter den Spott auf meinem Gesicht in dem Moment mehr mischte, als ich bereit war, ihr zu zeigen. Doch die Bilder der Vergangenheit schoben sich mit Macht in mein Bewusstsein, ließen sich nicht aufhalten.

Wie zwischen zwei Schneiden einer Schere war mein Leben jahrelang verlaufen: zwischen dem einen, der „höheren Zielen" diente, den ich eine Weile als Freund betrachtet hatte - und dem anderen, der Personifizierung des Bösen.

Ich bezweifelte jedoch, dass außer Minerva McGonagall irgendjemand eine Vorstellung davon besaß, welch übermenschliche Anstrengungen meine Lehrtätigkeit erfordert hatte, vor allem mein kurzes Jahr als Schulleiter.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ich schaute zu meiner Besucherin, die inzwischen in den Anblick der Rosenknospen versunken war, sodass ich sie unbemerkt einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen konnte. Ihre Züge erschienen mir sehr ernsthaft und das Vergnügen, das sich soeben noch darin gezeigt hatte, war nicht mehr erkennbar. In diesem Moment sah sie mich an.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie meine gedankenlosen Bemerkungen."

Ein Rückzieher?! Seltsamerweise enttäuschte mich ihre Entschuldigung.

Sie zupfte an ihren Haaren, wirkte mit einem Mal unsicher.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso Sie ausgerechnet mich als Herausgeberin Ihrer anonymen Lebensberichte ausgewählt haben."

Ah, natürlich. Diese Frage musste kommen. Ich tat so, als würde ich angestrengt nachdenken, aber die Antwort war einfach: Ich hatte in den vergangenen Jahren Lebensberichte unterschiedlichster Menschen gelesen. Die von ihr betreuten Texte stachen in ihrer Strukturierung und Sachlichkeit aus der Menge heraus, waren von einer Prägnanz, die ihresgleichen suchte. Genauso sollten meine Aufzeichnungen der Nachwelt präsentiert werden.

Doch ich notierte lediglich die Gegenfrage: _War__um nicht?_

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie mich während meiner Schulzeit nicht ausstehen konnten."

Sie nahm nun eine Haarsträhne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und betrachtete sie ausgiebig. Es war eine seltsam private Geste. Ihr Tonfall klang gekränkt und ich wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige auf dieser Welt war, die ihre früheren Konfrontationen mit mir so negativ interpretierte. Es bewies, dass ich meine Aufgabe erfolgreich erfüllt hatte. Dumbledores Anweisung war eindeutig gewesen: Ich sollte eine klare Position in Hogwarts beziehen, die keinen Zweifel an meiner vermeintlichen Gesinnung ließ und die das Haus Slytherin samt dem dahinter stehenden Elternkreis in Sicherheit wiegte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ein Räuspern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ms. Granger schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Richtig, sie wartete noch immer auf Antworten.

_Ich __hab__e Sie ausgewählt, weil Sie vor schwierigen Themen nicht zurückschrecken und Texten eine Struktur geben, die den Lesenden unmittelbar anspricht._

Sie las mit, während ich schrieb und blickte überrascht auf.

„Finden Sie? Das ist ein großes Kompliment für mich." Sie strahlte regelrecht vor Freude. Hermione Granger war leicht glücklich zu machen, schien mir.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als sie auf der Bank Platz nahm und sich den Aufzeichnungen zuwandte. Mein Notizblock füllte sich mit Fragen und Antworten und als ich wieder auf die Uhr schaute, waren mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie hatte meine Bewegung registriert.

„Die Zeit ist wie im Fluge vergangen. Sind Sie einverstanden, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen? Ich würde mich gern noch ein wenig auf dem Gelände umschauen."

Ich erhob mich, doch als ich Kurs auf die Wendeltreppe nahm, verstummten ihre Schritte hinter mir plötzlich. Ich drehte mich um.

„Hätten Sie …. haben Sie Lust, mich zu begleiten? Sie kennen sich hier besser aus."

Ich zögerte. Sie sah mich bittend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ungern um etwas bat und das gab den Ausschlag.

Sie lächelte, als sie meine Zustimmung erkannte. „Ich bringe nur schnell die Seiten zurück in mein Zimmer. Bis gleich."

Ich schaute ihr nach, bis sie im Schatten des Innenhofs verschwand und betrachtete dann das neu hinzugekommene Beet mit den gelben eleganten Rosen. Einer der Mönche pflegte sie mit wahrer Hingabe. Irgendwann hatte ich den hartnäckigen Nachfragen meiner Nachbarn nachgegeben und mir einen Teil des Kräutergartens übertragen lassen. Überraschenderweise gefiel mir die Arbeit. Das Lob der anderen, wenn sie Kräuter für die Küche oder ihre medizinischen Forschungen holten, ließ mich nicht gleichgültig.

sssssssssssssssssss

Niemand hier wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Den Mönchen war lediglich bekannt, dass ich aufgrund einer schwierigen Vergangenheit Ruhe suchte. Die Verbindung nach „draußen" besaß in dieser Gemeinschaft einen hohen Stellenwert und wurde ausdrücklich begrüßt. Man sah häufig einzelne Besucher oder Gruppen von Menschen ankommen, die sich auf Zeit zurückzogen oder dem Kloster Besuche abstatteten.

Doch ich war ein absoluter Ausnahmefall, ein zahlender Langzeitmieter. Obwohl ich den Glauben und den Tagesablauf der Mönche nicht teilte, akzeptierten sie mich als Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft. Untereinander sprachen sie sich als Brüder an, mich nannten sie beim Vornamen.

Minerva hatte aus unerfindlichen Gründen, die ich nie hinterfragte, Kontakt zu diesem Kloster und damals alles arrangiert. Sie kam jedes Jahr im Sommer für drei Wochen zu Besuch, aber beim letzten Mal hatte sie beklagt, dass ihr die weite Entfernung beim Apparieren mit zunehmendem Alter immer mehr zu schaffen machte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ms. Granger kehrte mit beschwingten Schritten zurück. Der Lärm, den ihre Schuhe im Säulengang hervorriefen, wirkte völlig deplatziert an diesem kontemplativen Ort.

„Ich liebe diese Innenhöfe und die Gänge. Zeigen Sie mir alles?" Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie klang etwas atemlos.

Es fiel mir schwer, die Belustigung zu verbergen, die angesichts ihres Eifers in mir emporzusteigen begann. Doch gleichzeitig bedauerte ich in diesem Moment, dass ich nur schweigend neben ihr herlaufen und nicht mit ihr kommunizieren konnte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Verlust meiner Stimme war ein herber Schlag gewesen. Ich wusste, welch großen Anteil sie an meiner Persönlichkeit gehabt, wie wesentlich ihr Klang, ihr Gebrauch und ihre Modulation auf mein Umfeld eingewirkt hatten. Eine Stimme war ein mächtiges Instrument, wenn man sie richtig einzusetzen wusste.

Dass ich froh sein könne, mit solchen Verletzungen überhaupt noch zu leben – diesen Satz hatte ich in der ersten Zeit oft gehört. Meine eigene Einstellung dazu war allerdings pragmatischer: Es hatte jahrelang nur noch ein Ziel in meinem Leben gegeben: Voldemorts Tod. Als mir Minerva schließlich die unglaubliche Nachricht überbrachte, war ich gerade nach drei Wochen Dämmerzustand im Krankentrakt des Klosters aufgewacht. Wie gern hätte ich damals meine Augen für immer geschlossen. Doch mein Wunsch blieb mir in diesem Umfeld verwehrt.

Bruder Goran, der genauso viel Zeit mit Forschungen verbrachte wie ich, hatte mir lange eindringliche Vorträge über die Ethik des Seins gehalten. Mein Zorn und meine Verzweiflung, dass ich zu einem Leben verdammt sein sollte, in dem kein Laut mehr meine Kehle verließ, waren an ihm abgeprallt. Stattdessen predigte er mir immer wieder, wie kostbar das Leben sei und wie lächerlich gering dagegen der Verlust der Stimme, dass es Schlimmeres gäbe, was er mit drastischen Beispielen untermalte.

Doch ich war nicht empfänglich für seine Worte gewesen, hatte meine Wut an meinem unmittelbaren Umfeld ausgelassen. Unausgesprochene Magie half mir zwar immer wieder, die äußerlichen Spuren meiner Zerstörungswut zu tilgen, aber innerlich zerfraß mich jahrelang ein Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit.

Die größte Ironie des Schicksals war jedoch, dass ich mich gerade mit meiner Situation arrangiert hatte, als Minerva irgendeinen schrulligen, klapprigen alten Kauz in England aufstöberte, der unkonventionelle Heilmethoden mit Magie verband und angeblich wundersame Heilungserfolge verzeichnete.

Seither liegt sie mir in den Ohren, ihn aufzusuchen und verschließt sich meinen Argumenten dagegen. Da ich jedoch auf dem Gebiet der Medizin nicht ganz unbewandert bin, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin.

Außerdem werde ich keinen Schritt mehr auf englischen Boden setzen. Nie wieder.


	3. In der Bibliothek

_Ganz lieben Dank für euer Feedback: Siriusanna, Marylein, Poetica Licentia, CaroloveSeverus, MadameMinuit12, lena5972, Kathi, Mrs. Skinner, Angie Snape D!_

_Das folgende Kapitel wird hauptsächlich in Hermiones Lieblingsumgebung stattfinden..._

**Kapitel 3 – In der Bibliothek**

„Ich habe noch nie eine solche Vielfalt an Kräutern gesehen!"

Ms. Granger blieb an einem Beet stehen, zerrieb ein Salbeiblatt zwischen ihren Fingern, führte die Hand zur Nase und schloss die Augen. Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl, in etwas sehr Privates eingeschlossen zu werden.

Ihre begeisterten Ausrufe unterstrichen, welche Oase ich hier letztendlich gefunden hatte: eine Atmosphäre der Stille und Gelehrsamkeit. Ich verspürte plötzlich einen seltsamen Stolz auf mein Lebensumfeld.

„Wo befindet sich eigentlich die Bibliothek?"

Ich schlug die entsprechende Richtung ein und wir stiegen langsam die alten ausgetretenen Treppen empor. An jedem Treppenabsatz blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ausgiebig das geschnitzte Geländer und die Malereien. Als wir den Lesesaal betraten, schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft. Es war tatsächlich ein überwältigender Anblick, vor allem, wenn man den Raum zum ersten Mal betrat: Seite an Seite standen Werke, deren alleinige Existenz in diesen Regalen Ehrfurcht erweckte.

Einen Teil dieses wertvollen gesammelten Wissens der Zeiten hielt man unter strikten Schutzvorkehrungen unter Verschluss. Für Gäste waren solche Bände nicht zugänglich. Doch mir hatte man nach einigen Monaten das Privileg eingeräumt, sie ebenfalls nutzen zu dürfen.

Goran kam auf uns zu. „Hallo! Ms. Granger, nehme ich an? Ihr Besuch hat sich schon herumgesprochen. Ich bin Bruder Goran."

Sie fixierte den alten Mönch so beeindruckt, dass sich die Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln verstärkten. Dann besann sie sich offensichtlich auf ihre Erziehung, dass es unhöflich war, andere anzustarren und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen."

Auch in seinem Fall konnte ich ihre Faszination nachvollziehen. Er war eine imposante Erscheinung mit wallendem weißem Haar und einer Aura, die Respekt gebot, aber vor allem signalisierte, dass er mit sich und seinem Leben in völligem Einklang stand.

„Sie wollen also unsere Bibliothek erkunden. Severus ist der häufigste Nutzer."

Als sie mich entzückt ansah, fragte ich mich, ob sie mir in der Hinsicht nicht sogar den Rang ablaufen würde, wäre ihr Aufenthalt von längerer Dauer. Gleichzeitig empfand ich eine eigenartige Verbundenheit zu dieser jungen Frau, die beim Anblick jahrhundertealter staubiger Bände in eine solche Begeisterung auszubrechen vermochte, weil sie ihren Wert und ihr Potential erkannte. Verstohlen betrachtete ich sie, wie sie durch die Regalreihen lief, hin und wieder ein Buch ergriff und völlig versunken darin blätterte.

Mein Blick traf auf Bruder Gorans. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Hatte er mich etwa beobachtet?

sssssssssssssssssss

„Eine Sache will mir nicht in den Kopf!"

Zwei Tage später saßen wir wieder in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte den Arm aufgestützt und schaute mich eine Weile von der Seite an. Ich wartete zunehmend gereizt darauf, was genau sie als nächstes zu wissen begehrte. Langsam wurde mir klar, was ihre Bücher so einzigartig machte: Sie hinterfragte fast jede Silbe und ließ nicht locker. Ich hingegen war davon ausgegangen, dass ich ihr meine Aufzeichnungen aushändigte, sie diese las, lediglich einige Änderungen vornahm und dann veröffentlichte. Weit gefehlt.

Draußen tobte ein Unwetter und der Wind heulte so laut, dass ihre geflüsterten Worte kaum vernehmbar waren.

„Sie schreiben, dass Voldemort genau wusste, wer über die Jahre treu zu ihm hielt, dass er einige grausam bestrafte, die seiner Meinung nach abtrünnig geworden waren. Wie kam es, dass er Ihnen so vertraute, dass er Sie sogar zu seiner rechten Hand machte?"

Sie blickte mich gespannt an, wohl wissend, dass sie sich vom eigentlichen Thema entfernte, da meine Person und meine Urheberschaft anonym bleiben sollten.

„Als er zum Beispiel Professor Quirills Körper in Besitz nahm und damit auch Einblicke in die Hogwartsabläufe bekam – wieso hat er Sie nicht schon damals mit in den Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen einbezogen?"

_Das habe ich mich ebenfalls gefragt. Er stellte mich nach seiner Rückkehr zur Rede, warum ich es Quirill erschwerte, in den Besitz des Steins zu gelangen._

„Was haben Sie geantwortet?"

_Dass ich nicht wusste, dass er dahinter stand und deshalb Quirill zwangsläufig als normalen Dieb betrachten und im Sinne meines Arbeitgebers handeln musste._

„Das heißt, er hat Ihnen damals noch nicht ausreichend vertraut, um sich zu zeigen. Warum also später?"

_Ich nehme an, dass Lucius Malfoy wesentlichen Anteil daran hatte, meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu unterstreichen. Ihm gegenüber war ich immer linientreu aufgetreten. Das, was Draco und viele andere meines Hauses aus Hogwarts berichteten, lief ja ebenfalls darauf hinaus._

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. „Soll das heißen, dass Sie in Hogwarts so agierten, um die dunkle Seite von Ihren … Qualitäten als treuer Anhänger zu überzeugen?"

_Ihre Kombinationsgabe ist bemerkenswert._

Sie holte scharf Luft.

„Sie haben jahrelang unzähligen Schülern Albträume beschert - mit Professor Dumbledores Billigung – alles für die dunkle Seite?"

_Gegen die dunkle Seite, Ms. Granger. Und auf Dumbledores Geheiß!_

sssssssssssssssssss

Es hatte ihr offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen, ein Fakt, der mir in ihrem Fall erstaunlich erschien. Stattdessen starrte sie mich an, als hätte sie mich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

_Ein Krieg fordert immer Opfer._

„Damals war kein Krieg." Sie sprach sehr leise und ich neigte mich ihr unwillkürlich zu, um sie besser zu verstehen. „Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurückkommt."

_Es war vorhersehbar, dass er früher oder später wieder auftaucht. Und er hatte treue Anhänger, vergessen Sie das nicht! Was wäre aus Hogwarts geworden?_

„Das stimmt, aber es erfordert ziemlich viel Kaltblütigkeit, so zu handeln."

Ich ließ meine Faust so laut auf den Tisch krachen, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und Bruder Goran fragend zu uns sah. Siedender Zorn über ihre Wortwahl raste auf einmal durch meine Adern. Mir war zwar nicht entgangen, dass sie noch Groll gegen mich hegte, dessen Wurzeln in ihrer Schulzeit begründet sein mussten. Ihre unverblümten Reaktionen ließen keinen Zweifel daran und waren für mich in gewisser Weise nachvollziehbar. Dennoch enttäuschte mich, dass es ihr so schwer fiel, von selbst die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Sie griff mich an, ohne zu überlegen.

_Meinen Sie etwa, mir hat das Spaß gemacht?!_

„Entschuldigen Sie, so habe ich das nicht gemeint." Sie sah mich entsetzt an. „Noch mal von vorn: Sie waren Hauslehrer von Slytherin, haben Ihre Schüler bevorzugt und alle anderen abgewertet. Mir ist unbegreiflich, wie man so etwas so lange umsetzen und durchhalten kann, wenn die eigene Gesinnung in eine andere Richtung geht."

Meine Wut ebbte langsam ab, als ich erkannte, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Ich versuche lediglich, alles nachzuvollziehen. Nur so kann ich Ihren Bericht greifbar und überzeugend veröffentlichen. Bitte helfen Sie mir dabei. Ich möchte Sie wirklich verstehen."

Wie ergreifend. Dennoch traf ihre Bemerkung einen empfindlichen Nerv.

_Wie der gesunde Menschenverstand nahelegt, ist mir die Bevorzugung einiger arroganter Grobiane in meinem Haus unter diesen Umständen alles andere als leicht gefallen. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran, wenn man es als eine Mission betrachtet, die unter allen Umständen erfolgreich abzuschließen ist._

Sie ließ diese Worte einsinken und nickte dann zustimmend.

_Ich darf Sie außerdem daran erinnern, dass Slytherin auch das Zuhause von Schülern war, die sich nicht grundlegend von denen anderer Häuser unterschieden. Oder wagen Sie es zu behaupten, dass Ihr Haus durchweg mit mutigen, stolzen Mitschülern gesegnet war, Ms. Granger?_

„Hören Sie auf, so süffisant zu lächeln."

Ich verschränkte die Arme und wartete ab.

In ihrem Gesicht zuckte es einen Augenblick.

„Sie haben ja Recht. Aber Mission hin oder her: Sie benachteiligten durchweg alle, die nicht die Slytherin-Schlange auf ihrer Bettwäsche hatten! Es muss doch im Laufe ihrer Tätigkeit auch Schüler anderer Häuser gegeben haben, die Ihnen nicht gleichgültig waren oder bei denen es Ihnen zumindest schwerer fiel, sie ständig herabzusetzen?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Meine Gedanken schweiften zurück nach Hogwarts. Bei vielen Schülern hatte ich mich kaum verstellen müssen, denn meiner Meinung nach war es verantwortungslos, Kindern bereits im Alter von 11 Jahren einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu geben. Ich war immer der größte Fürsprecher für Eignungstests gewesen, BEVOR jemand in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. Wirklich Begabte konnte man in jedem Jahrgang an einer Hand abzählen und was mein Fach betraf, so reduzierte sich diese Anzahl noch einmal um mindestens die Hälfte. Dennoch hatte es natürlich Schüler gegeben, die ich unter anderen Umständen mehr gefördert hätte.

Wirklich schwierig wurde meine Aufgabe jedoch erst von dem Tag an, als Harry nach Hogwarts kam. Was für eine Grausamkeit des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Lilys Sohn die größte Zielscheibe der Mächte war, denen ich glaubwürdig als einer der Ihren erscheinen musste! Draco Malfoy hatte von seinem Vater die Aufgabe erhalten, Harry zu überwachen. Von Anfang an war ich gezwungen, besonders in Gegenwart von Slytherin-Schülern überzeugend zu sein, konsequent zu reagieren, jegliche Emotion zu verschließen und meine Wachsamkeit zu schärfen.

An Harrys Feindseligkeit erkannte ich, dass mein Verhalten schnell Früchte trug. Damals war ich der Überzeugung gewesen, dass die Anerkennung und Sympathie vieler anderer in seinem Umfeld die offensive Ablehnung eines einzelnen Lehrers ausgleichen würde.

Doch niemals werde ich den Tag vergessen, an dem ich erfuhr, dass wir alle nur Schachfiguren in Dumbledores Plan darstellten. An diesem Tag entschied ich, der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zuzukehren, sollte ich den Krieg überleben und Voldemort besiegt sein.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Nun?" Ms. Granger sah mich mit einem Hauch Ungeduld an.

_Solche Schüler hat es gegeben, aber mehr werde ich zu diesem Thema nicht sagen. _

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, doch dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung. Lassen Sie uns das nächste Kapitel durchzusprechen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen saßen wir kaum fünf Minuten im Garten, als der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete.

„Die Bibliothek ist noch geschlossen, oder? Wir könnten in den Speisesaal gehen oder auf eine Bank im Kreuzgang!" Sie stopfte das Papier unter ihre Kleidung und rannte los. Ich folgte ihr gemessenen Schrittes.

Der Speisesaal wurde gerade gereinigt und die Lichtverhältnisse im Säulengang waren bei diesem Wetter zu schlecht zum Arbeiten.

„Ich nehme an, es spricht etwas dagegen, dass ich _Lumos_ anwende?"

_Ich rate Ihnen dringend davon ab! _

„Dann müssen wir warten, bis die Bibliothek öffnet." Sie seufzte.

Ich lehnte den Block beim Schreiben an das kalte Mauerwerk.

_Kommen Sie mit!_

Doch sie blieb sitzen. Ich deutete erneut auf meine drei Worte. Worauf wartete sie noch? Ich zuckte die Schultern und ging los.

„WOHIN soll ich mitkommen? Das vergaßen Sie zu erwähnen. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich Ihnen unbesehen überall hin folge?"

Ihre Frage klang ganz sanft, doch der Unterton verriet sie. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihr um. Schalk tanzte in ihren Augen. Sie nahm mich auf den Arm? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht wusste, wie ich reagieren sollte.

So deutete ich nur auf die Fenster, die zum Innenhof zeigten und setzte meinen Weg fort. Einen Augenblick später lief sie neben mir her und lachte leise.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als wir oben ankamen, hatte ich mich wieder gefasst. Sie schaute sich dieses Mal genauer in meinem kleinen Zimmer um, überflog die Buchtitel, die in einem Regal gestapelt waren.

„Hm. Es ist sehr spartanisch bei Ihnen, aber es gefällt mir. Man kann hier sicher gut arbeiten, da man nicht von unnötigen Dingen abgelenkt wird."

Ihr Lächeln forderte mich geradezu heraus, zustimmend zu nicken.

Plötzlich stutzte sie.

„Haben Sie nicht Bedenken, dass die Mönche anhand Ihrer literarischen Vorlieben Fragen stellen?"

_Die Mönche sehen andere Buchtitel als wir Zauberer._

„Oh. Ich dachte, Sie zaubern hier nicht?"

_Das habe ich nie behauptet. _

„Was machen Sie, wenn Sie jemand fragt, ob er ein Buch davon leihen kann?"

_Das ist noch nicht passiert, weil all diese Titel, die die Mönche sehen, auch in der Bibliothek erhältlich sind. Ich habe das ausgiebig ergründet. Sie würden außerdem nur den Inhalt erkennen, den das Buch vorgibt, zu enthalten._

„Das klingt ziemlich genial."

Es war sogar hochgradig genial - und eine Heidenarbeit von mehreren Wochen gewesen.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. „Warum haben Sie sich so weit weg von England zurückgezogen?"

Die Frage traf mich unvorbereitet. Die Spitze des Stifts brach ab, als ich schrieb und ich griff nach einem anderen.

_Das hat nichts mit den Erinnerungen zu tun, die ich veröffentlichen will._

„Ich weiß. Ich frage nur aus Neugier."

_Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, Ms. Granger. Ich erkundige mich auch nicht nach Ihrem Privatleben._

„Das können Sie gern tun, ich habe damit kein Problem."

_Es interessiert mich aber nicht._

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sich die Worte auf dem Papier manifestierten, wusste ich, dass das eine glatte Lüge war.


	4. Bruder Goran und Minerva McGonagall

_Marylein, Angie Snape D, Jessi, Mistmaus, Poetica Licentia, Lufa, Mrs. Skinner, lena5972, Madame Minuit12: Dankeschön für eure Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Herzlichen Dank auch an diejenigen, welche die Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Darf ich euch ein Glas mit erlesenem Rotwein bzw. Most für die Jüngeren aus dem Klosterkeller reichen, bevor Bruder Goran eintrifft? _

_Dieses Kapitel, in dem Severus Snape etwas mehr über diesen erfahren __wird__, ist für Poetica Licentia._

_Insgesamt werden es 7 Kapitel._

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 4 – Bruder Goran und Minerva McGonagall**

Ms. Granger las meine Bemerkung und lachte auf.

„Selbstverständlich interessiert es Sie nicht. Aber es wird Sie vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass unsere gemeinsame Arbeit aus meiner Sicht fast abgeschlossen ist. Ich habe mit dem Verleger abgestimmt, dass ich ihm die Unterlagen am Freitag bringe."

Ich brauchte keinen Kalender um zu wissen, dass übermorgen Freitag war. Wäre sie der Legilimentik mächtig, hätten sich ihr in diesem Moment ungeahnte Einblicke in mein Gedankenleben bieten können. Wie oft war sie mir in den vergangenen Tagen mit ihren bohrenden Fragen auf die Nerven gegangen! Dass es mir schwerfallen könnte, sie nach beendeter Arbeit wieder abreisen zu sehen, war eine unerwartete Entwicklung. Das plötzliche Bedürfnis nach ihrer Gesellschaft erstaunte und verärgerte mich zu gleichen Teilen.

„Die Druckfahnen müssten dann natürlich auch noch mal durchgesehen werden. Aber im Vergleich zum bisherigen Aufwand fällt das kaum ins Gewicht."

Ich nickte, setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf und zwang mich, mich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, der vor mir lag.

„Bruder Goran hat mich eingeladen, im August zum Klosterfest zu kommen."

Ich hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als ich auf einen Hinweis wartete, ob sie zu- oder abgesagt hatte.

Doch sie schwieg, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf meiner Fensterbank auf und beobachtete den Regen, in den sich mittlerweile kleine Hagelkörner mischten. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe beschlossen, meinen Urlaub mit dem Fest zu verknüpfen. Die Gegend hier scheint sehr schön zu sein. Allerdings sagte man mir, dass es nicht ungefährlich sei, einfach loszugehen, weil die Überreste des letzten Krieges noch nicht überall geräumt sind. Es werden anscheinend immer wieder Warnschilder vermisst oder sie sind im Sturm umgekippt. Bruder Goran meint, man kann sich nicht zu 100 Prozent darauf verlassen."

_Das stimmt. __Aber__ wenn Sie strikt auf den Wegen und Straßen bleiben, sollte Ihnen nichts passieren. Außerdem gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man das Metall in der Erde schon aus mehreren Metern Entfernung aufzuspüren vermag. Er erfordert je__doch__ einige Übung._

Sie betrachtete mich einen Moment grübelnd. „Würden Sie … hätten Sie im August vielleicht Zeit, mich gelegentlich zu begleiten?"

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung darüber, dass sie wiederkommen würde und das Erstaunen, dass sie mich trotz meiner Stummheit um Begleitung bat, verursachten mir erneut Unbehagen. Ich war mir darüber klar, dass ihre baldige Abreise und der damit verbundene Abstand die vernünftigste Lösung waren, um wieder zu meinem vorigen Tagesablauf zurückzufinden. Andererseits würde ich ihr im August zwangsläufig wiederbegegnen, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich griff zum Stift, innerlich einen Seufzer ausstoßend.

_Einverstanden._

Sie lächelte sichtlich erfreut. „Dann wäre das abgemacht!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Fluge. Ms. Granger händigte mir noch eine Kopie ihres Entwurfs für das Vorwort aus und am Abend verabschiedete sie sich, da sie bereits frühmorgens den Rückweg nach England antreten wollte. Sie würde offiziell im Dorf den Bus in die nächste Stadt nehmen und von dort apparieren. Ich hatte ihr diese Reisevariante empfohlen, da die Anonymität der Stadt verhinderte, unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Minerva war einmal im Wald zwischen Kloster und Dorf appariert und ich hatte sie dorthin begleitet. Doch ein Förster beobachtete uns von einem Hochstand durch sein Fernglas und geriet in Panik, als sie plötzlich vor seinen Augen verschwand. Er fing mich auf dem Rückweg ab. Zum Glück wusste er, dass ich im Kloster wohnte. Er glaubte mir meine Geschichte, dass ich besagte Dame ein Stück begleitet, sie dann aber die nächste Wegbiegung genommen hatte, um ihren Bus zu erreichen. Es war knapp gewesen. Minerva fuhr seither immer in die Stadt, wo die Menschen weniger aufeinander achteten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf und trank meinen Kaffee auf der Gartenbank, was manchmal meine Gepflogenheit war. Eine Rosenhecke verbarg mich vor Blicken, doch durch eine Lücke sah ich Ms. Granger kurz vor 7 Uhr den Innenhof durchqueren und den Weg ins Dorf einschlagen.

sssssssssssssssssss

„In diesem Jahr sind sie besonders schön, finden Sie nicht, Severus?"

Goran war geräuschlos neben mich getreten und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über eine Rosenknospe.

Er hielt einen Brief in der Hand und ich erkannte ihre Schrift. Mehr als drei Wochen waren inzwischen seit Ms. Grangers Abreise vergangen. Ich hatte mehr oder weniger wieder in meinen gewohnten Ablauf hineingefunden, aber dennoch schob sie sich häufig in meine Gedanken, vor allem in den Nachtstunden, wenn ich wach lag.

Goran reichte mir den Umschlag und ich nahm ihn betont gleichgültig entgegen. Es war das erste Lebenszeichen seit ihrer Abreise. Er sah mich aufmerksam an. Ich hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, seinen Blick zu ertragen, ohne meinen Geist automatisch mit Okklumentik zu verschließen. Auch wenn er als Muggel nicht die Fähigkeiten besaß, die uns Zauberern zur Verfügung standen, erweckte er den Eindruck, hinter jeden Schleier und jede Fassade zu schauen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten seine Augen wie klare, ruhige Seen, die schon viele Wogen erlebt und sich trotz allem immer wieder geglättet hatten. Doch dahinter lag viel mehr. Ich empfand in seiner Gegenwart die Last der Schuld viel stärker als in Anwesenheit anderer Menschen – aber gleichzeitig Vergebung.

Er neigte sich zu einer Blüte und roch daran. „Ich liebe diesen Duft."

Danach wandte er sich erneut mir zu. „Es sind nun fast zehn Jahre, die Sie bei uns weilen, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte.

„Sie sind eine Bereicherung unserer Gemeinschaft, Severus."

Meine Verblüffung muss sich wohl sehr deutlich in meinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn er fuhr mit einem leisen Lächeln fort: „Ihr Talent für Heilkräuter und medizinische Forschungen ist herausragend. Ich schließe daraus, dass es für Sie kein fremdes Metier ist, so professionell und unglaublich schnell, wie Sie in der Lage sind, Rezepturen und Formeln umzusetzen."

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich frage mich, ob Sie mir vielleicht eines Tages mehr über sich berichten möchten."

Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass er diese Frage stellte. Eine unwillkürliche Handbewegung von mir lud ihn dazu ein, auf der Bank Platz zu nehmen. Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder.

_Minerva McGonagall brachte mich zu Ihnen. In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zu ihr? __Hat__ sie Ihnen nichts über mich erzählt?_

„Ah. Ja." Er kratzte sich am Kinn und wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich. „Das ist die Schlüsselfrage, nicht wahr?"

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Er nickte bedächtig.

„Wissen Sie, Minerva meinte, dass Sie diesen Ort brauchen, um gesund zu werden. Das reichte für mich. Wenn sie Ihnen vertraut, tue ich es auch."

_War__um?_

„Sagen wir, dass Minerva und ich uns schon lange kennen." Ein fast spitzbübisches Lachen überzog sein Gesicht, als er meine Miene sah. „Ja, ja, sie ist ein sehr privater Mensch, der nicht viel von sich preisgibt. Aber sind wir das nicht alle?""

Ich hatte Minerva zwar nie um die Aufklärung ihrer Verbindung zu diesem Ort gebeten, aber dass sie so geheimniskrämerische Züge besaß, war kaum zu fassen.

Goran schwieg eine ganze Weile. Dann räusperte er sich und sah mich fest an.

„Ich weiß, was Sie sind."

_Was ich bin? _

„Sie sind ein Zauberer, Severus Snape."

sssssssssssssssssss

Für einen Moment kam mir die Fähigkeit abhanden, den Stift zwischen meinen Fingern zu halten und er fiel auf den Rasen. Goran wusste schon die ganze Zeit Bescheid und hatte nie etwas gesagt?

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Ihre Welt. Minerva spricht nicht mit mir darüber."

Eine Eidechse huschte über die Steine und er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie verharrte einen Moment und verschwand dann hinter einen Blatt.

„Minerva informierte mich, dass Sie auch ein Zauberer sind, aber mehr gab sie nicht von Ihnen preis. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr neugierig bin. Seit Ms. Granger hier war, frage ich mich, was das für ein Buch ist, das Sie veröffentlichen möchten."

_Es zeigt nur einen Bruchteil unserer Welt, und z__war__ die schwärzesten Sc__hat__tenseiten._ Meine Hand zitterte unwillkürlich beim Schreiben.

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie Schweres erlitten haben und viel Zeit brauchten, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen", meinte er ernst. „Vor ungefähr 15 Jahren quartierte sich für einige Tage auch ein Freund von Minerva im Kloster ein. Sie deuteten nur an, dass sie sich zusammen mit einigen anderen auf die Suche nach einem gefährlichen Zauberer begeben wollten. Sie vermuteten, dass er sich unweit von hier hinter der Grenze in den Wäldern versteckt hielt."

Aber man hatte Voldemort damals nicht gefunden bzw. das, was zu dem Zeitpunkt noch von ihm übrig war, dachte ich. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut an diese Zeit während der Schulferien, da Albus uns verbliebenen Lehrern eingeschärft hatte, Hogwarts nicht zu verlassen.

„Würden Sie mir mehr über die guten Seiten der Zaubererwelt berichten?"

Gorans Stimme holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich überlegte nicht lange, sondern nahm meinen Block und skizzierte die vier Häuser von Hogwarts, fügte Erklärungen über unser Schulsystem ein, offenbarte meine frühere Lehrfunktion. Noch nie hatte ich einen so aufmerksamen Zuhörer bzw. Leser wie Bruder Goran gehabt. Als er sich am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedete, lud er mich ein, den Austausch am Abend in seinen Räumen fortzusetzen.

sssssssssssssssssss

In meinem Zimmer zog ich das mit ihrer großzügigen Schrift versehene Blatt aus dem Umschlag, das nur wenige Zeilen enthielt:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_die Druckfahnen sind bereits fertig. Da ich meinen kompletten Jahresurlaub im Kloster verbringen __werd__e, __hab__en wir genug Zeit, diese noch einmal durchzugehen. Ich treffe am 11. August ein. Bruder Goran informiere ich mit gleicher Post._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen aus London,_

_Hermione Granger_

Der 11. August war in wenigen Tagen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Goran wohnte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gartens. Ich war schon einige Male bei ihm gewesen, um fachliche Dinge zu diskutieren, aber der heutige Besuch hatte eine privatere Note. Er bot mir einen vorzüglichen Rotwein an und ich beschloss, die Frage zu stellen, die mich am meisten interessierte:

_Sie wissen jetzt mehr von mir und von Hog__war__ts. Erzählen Sie mir, woher Sie Minerva McGonagall kennen?_

Er lachte. „Natürlich. Wir haben uns in Schottland kennengelernt. Ich stand kurz vor dem Abschluss an der Universität und war mit ein paar Studienfreunden in den Highlands unterwegs. Dort trafen wir auf eine Gruppe Schüler mit zwei Lehrerinnen, eine war davon Minerva. Alle trugen seltsame Umhänge und die beiden Frauen eigenartige spitze Hüte. Sie sagte, dass sie eine Theateraufführung planen, was die Kostüme erklärte. Ich hatte damals natürlich keine Ahnung, wunderte mich nur, dass sie ein solches Stück ausgerechnet in der Wildnis proben wollten."

Ich konnte mir die ganze Szene lebhaft vorstellen. Ob Minerva früher auch schon so bestimmend aufgetreten war?

Goran verzog selbstironisch den Mund. „Ich hatte keinen Grund, ihr nicht zu glauben. Doch als ich sie fragte, ob wir der Aufführung zusehen dürften, wich sie aus, meinte, es würde die Kinder verunsichern, wenn Fremde anwesend sind. Aber ich merkte, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns entstand. Magie…" Er lachte wieder.

„Sie wollte mir ihre Adresse nicht geben. Ich hätte ihr gern geschrieben. Schließlich stimmte sie zu, mich in Edinburgh zu treffen. Ich gab ihr meine Anschrift auf dem Campus. Sie ist tatsächlich gekommen."

Goran versank eine Weile in Erinnerungen.

„Von da an entwickelte sich alles recht schnell. Wir wurden ein Paar. Doch sie hatte Geheimnisse vor mir. Ich wusste weder, wo sie wohnte, noch an welcher Schule sie arbeitete. Es machte mich zunehmend wütend." Er seufzte. „Eines Tages folgte ich ihr im Zug. Sie stieg in Inverness aus und mitten auf dem Bahnsteig war sie plötzlich vor meinen Augen verschwunden."

Der magische Express von Inverness nach Hogsmeade, dachte ich, nicht für Muggelaugen sichtbar.

„Beim nächsten Treffen stellte ich sie zur Rede. Sie verbot mir, ihr noch einmal zu folgen. Natürlich hielt ich mich nicht daran, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Unsere Beziehung begann zu bröckeln. Eines Tages kam sie schließlich zu mir und meinte, sie müsse mit mir reden. Doch als sie erzählte, dass sie eine Zauberin sei, habe ich sie ausgelacht, um Beweise gebeten. Sie erklärte, sie dürfe keine Magie vor den Augen nichtmagischer Menschen anwenden, nur wenn es um Leib und Leben ginge."

Goran seufzte erneut. „Ich habe sie verspottet. Minerva erwiderte, dass sie genau diese Reaktion befürchtet hatte. Sie bat mich, wenigstens Schweigen zu bewahren, wenn ich ihr schon nicht glaubte."

Wie wenig ich doch von Minerva wusste! Gorans Geschichte begann, mich in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

„Sie meldete sich nie wieder bei mir und ich wusste nicht, wo sie wohnte. Ich blieb in Großbritannien und wurde Arzt an einem Klinikum. Anfang 1980 brachte man sie ins Krankenhaus. Es war ein Schock. Ich hatte mich im Laufe der Jahre oft gefragt, was aus ihr geworden war und jetzt lag sie bewusstlos vor mir. Man hatte sie in einem Waldgrundstück gefunden, ohne Papiere, ohne Geld, nur ein kleiner Holzstab steckte in ihrer Manteltasche."

Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. „Sie hatte hohes Fieber, doch wir konnten äußerlich keine Wunden entdecken, auch Röntgenaufnahmen brachten kein Ergebnis."

Ich merkte, wie ich den Atem anhielt.

„Ich saß Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett. Sie sprach im Schlaf von Todesflüchen und ich befürchtete, dass sie wahnsinnig sei. Am vierten Tag wachte sie auf und nannte meinen Namen." Erneut schien er in die Vergangenheit abzutauchen und Wehmut zeichnete sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich frage sie natürlich, was passiert sei, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf, wollte nur wissen, ob wir einen Stab gefunden haben. Als ich ihn ihr reichte, atmete sie so erleichtert auf, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich fragte mich, was als nächstes folgen würde.

„Sie stand auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, zerrte mich am Arm in den Klinikpark, nahm den Holzstab, blieb an einem kleinen Brunnen mit einer Statue stehen und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ich rief nach den Pflegern. Doch Sekunden später hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ich der Verrückte war, denn als ich wieder zum Brunnen schaute, gab es einen Krach und die Statue zersprang in lauter Einzelteile. Sie schaute mich zufrieden an, murmelte „So, glaubst du mir jetzt?" und als ich sie nur anstarrte, nahm sie den Stab erneut und die Teile fügten sich vor meinen Augen wieder zusammen. Ich fiel in Ohnmacht und als ich wieder aufwachte, war sie weg."

Er kicherte. „Einen Tag später lag ein Brief von ihr auf meinem Schreibtisch. Sie schrieb, wenn ich bereit sei, das Gespräch von damals noch einmal aufzunehmen, könne ich sie um 17 Uhr an ebendiesem Brunnen treffen. Natürlich ging ich hin. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um zu verdauen, dass sie wirklich eine Zauberin ist."

Er schwieg lange. Ich schob ihm meinen Notizblock hin. _Doch__ was brachte Sie hierher, an diesen Ort?"_

„Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie wollte und niemanden anders, dass sie der Grund gewesen war, warum ich mich nie gebunden habe. Aber es war Jahre zu spät, sie hatte kein Interesse mehr an mir und ich konnte es ihr nach all dem Vorgefallenen auch nicht verdenken. Ich frage mich nur immer wieder, warum sie mir nicht schon früher diese kleine Demonstration gegeben hatte, denn wenn sie Schwierigkeiten bekam, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit zauberte, dann galt dieses Verbot ja sicher auch noch Jahre später."

1980 war sie allerdings in der Zaubererwelt bereits hoch angesehen, Mitglied des Phoenix-Ordens, Vertraute von Albus Dumbledore und nicht mehr die junge Lehrerin von damals, dachte ich. Ihr wird schon eine hieb- und stichfeste Begründung eingefallen sein, falls sie vom Ministerium überhaupt zur Rede gestellt wurde.

„Ich hatte die Nase vom Klinikbetrieb ohnehin voll und so ging ich zurück in meine Heimat, half hier im Kloster in der Krankenstation. Als wir während des Krieges von Plünderungen bedroht waren, bekamen Bruder Korab, Bruder Gjon, und ich den Auftrag, die wertvollsten Bücher auszulagern und zu hüten. Nach dem Krieg legte ich das Gelübde ab. Ich habe es nie bereut und im Laufe der Jahre verfestigte sich die Freundschaft zwischen Minerva und mir."

Es war spät geworden und ich erhob mich, dankte ihm mit einem Nicken für seine Geschichte, für Minervas Geschichte.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!" Er geleitete mich zur Tür.

„Ms. Granger trifft in Kürze wieder ein, nicht wahr? Sie hat mir geschrieben."

Ich fragte mich, wie ich sein Lächeln deuten sollte.


	5. Das Klosterfest

**Kapitel 5 – Das Klosterfest**

Am Tag ihrer angekündigten Rückkehr zwang ich mich, weiter an meiner neuen Heilsalbe zu arbeiten. Es war die optimale Beschäftigung, um Ablenkung zu finden, denn die Zusammensetzung der Ingredienzien erforderte Überlegung und Konzentration. Ich hatte mir kurz nach dem Einzug in diesen Raum in einer Ecke ein kleines Laboratorium eingerichtet und den Waschschrank zur Aufbewahrung meiner Zutaten umfunktioniert.

Als ich davor stand, um das Gefäß mit den getrockneten Ringelblumenblüten zu holen, blieb mein Blick unwillkürlich am Spiegel hängen. Obwohl ich erst Ende 40 war, zeigte er mir ein zerfurchtes, hageres Gesicht und vereinzelt weiße Strähnen im Haar. Mein Zugeständnis an die neue Umgebung hatte damals darin bestanden, diese auf Kinnlänge zu kürzen und unauffällige Kleidung zu tragen. Abgesehen von meiner Körpergröße und einer helleren Hautfarbe fiel ich zwischen den Bewohnern dieser Gegend mittlerweile kaum noch auf.

Ich öffnete die andere Seite des Schranks und entnahm mehrere Phiolen. Als ich sie zum Tische balancierte, klopfte es. Ich ahnte, dass sie es war und stellte die Zutaten vorsichtig ab, bevor ich mit langsamen Schritten zur Tür ging.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ihrem bevorstehenden Aufenthalt hatte ich mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen, doch ich war nicht auf die jähe Freude vorbereitet, die ich bei ihrem Anblick empfand. Sie hielt einen Stapel Papier zwischen den Händen und lächelte.

„Hallo! Da bin ich wieder, wie angekündigt."

Ich bemühte mich um eine reservierte Haltung, erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Nicken und winkte sie ins Zimmer. Sie legte das Papier auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hier sind die Druckfahnen. Ich würde sie gern am Ende des Urlaubs wieder mitnehmen, aber das dauert ja glücklicherweise noch eine Weile, sodass keine Eile besteht. Lesen Sie einfach alles noch mal in Ruhe."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und griff zum Schreibblock.

_Bis wann __habe__ ich Zeit?_

„Ich bleibe bis Mitte September."

_Das sollte zu schaffen sein. Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?_

„Nein, danke. Ich habe gerade eine bei Bruder Goran getrunken."

Sie begann plötzlich, wahllos in dem Stapel zu blättern und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ich fragte mich, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf gehen mochte und gab mir den Anschein, komplett auf die Zubereitung meiner Tasse Tee konzentriert zu sein, während ich sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Schließlich sah sie mich mit einem ausgesprochen kritischen Ausdruck an.

„Warum haben Sie mich belogen?"

_Belogen? Inwiefern? _

„Sie sagten, es gäbe keine Heilungschancen für Sie!"

_So ist es._

„Professor McGonagall meint aber etwas anderes!"

Minerva!

„Ich habe sie neulich in Edinburgh getroffen. Sie fragte mich nach dem Stand des Buches und entschuldigte sich, dass sie mir nicht vorab verraten durfte, dass Sie hinter dem Bericht stehen."

Sie betrachtete mich eine Weile prüfend.

„Warum haben Sie sie instruiert, mir nichts zu sagen? Ich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn mir vorher bekannt gewesen wäre, wer mich hier im Kloster erwartet!"

Zweifellos. Doch es war zu meinen Bedingungen geschehen, weil ich kein Risiko eingehen konnte und wollte.

_Ich konnte Sie damals noch nicht einsc__hät__zen, wollte mir erst selbst ein Bild von Ihnen machen._

Sie begann, die Maserung auf dem Tisch mit dem Zeigefinger nachzuziehen.

„Professor McGonagall erzählte mir von einem Heiler, bei dem gute Chancen bestehen, dass Ihre Stimmbänder wiederhergestellt werden können."

Eiskalte Wut auf Minerva packte mich. Sie hatte kein Recht, sich derart in mein Leben einzumischen und auch noch Ms. Granger einzubeziehen.

_Hat__ sie Ihnen auch meinen Standpunkt dazu mitgeteilt? _

„Sie meinen, dass Sie aus medizinischer Sicht keinen Sinn darin sehen? Oder dass ein Misserfolg gefährden könnte, dass Sie sich mittlerweile mit Ihrem Zustand arrangiert haben?"

_Exakt._

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so finster an. Professor McGonagall macht sich Sorgen um Sie."

_Dazu besteht kein Anlass._

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte. Was ich für einen winzigen Moment in ihren Augen las, lähmte meine Hand, die den Stift gerade zu einer entsprechenden Antwort ansetzen wollte.

„Fragen Sie sich denn nie, wie es wäre, wieder sprechen zu können? Dass Sie es eines Tages bereuen könnten, diese Möglichkeit nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, weil der alte Heiler dann nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt?"

_Genug davon!_

Ich stand auf und sie tat es mir gleich.

„Okay. Ich will Sie nicht länger stören. Ich werde mal meine Sachen auspacken."

Aufatmend ließ ich die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Ich entschied, ins Dorf hinunterzugehen, um etwas Abstand zu diesen letzten Minuten zu gewinnen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Weg war steil und voller Geröll, aber hin und wieder lief ich ihn, um meine Vorräte aufzustocken oder einen Bus in die nächste Stadt zu nehmen, wenn ich Dinge benötigte, die der kleine Dorfladen nicht vorrätig hatte. Die Mönche waren im Ort hoch angesehen und man betrachtete mich inzwischen fast als einen der ihren.

„Hallo Severus! Ich habe Indigo bekommen. Wollten Sie nicht neulich Tinte herstellen?" Flamur, der Ladeninhaber, saß auf der Bank vor seinem Laden, rauchte Pfeife und las in der Zeitung. Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich und bot mir Tee an. Er war ein angenehmer, ruhiger Mensch und ich hatte schon manche Stunde auf dieser Bank gesessen.

Ich kaufte Papier und etwas Indigo, bevor ich nach einer Weile wieder zum Kloster hinaufstieg.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Professor Snape!" Ihre Stimme ertönte leise hinter mir, als ich das Klostergelände betrat.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie vorhin verärgert habe! Es ist allein Ihre Entscheidung, niemand kann Ihnen da hineinreden."

Ich nickte und nahm mein Tempo wieder auf. Sie versuchte, Schritt zu halten.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum Sie diese einmalige Gelegenheit vertun. Ihre Argumente erscheinen mir etwa fadenscheinig. Ich glaube, Sie haben Angst, zurück nach England zu gehen."

Ich wirbelte herum und sie wich zurück. Der gleiche Zorn, den ich schon einmal ihr gegenüber in der Bibliothek empfunden hatte, kochte wieder hoch. Aber gleichzeitig merkte eine beharrliche Stimme in meinem Kopf an, dass Ms. Granger genau den Nagel auf den Kopf traf und das war bisher noch nicht einmal Minerva gelungen.

Sie muss mir angesehen haben, dass ich kurz davor stand, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zu meiner Erleichterung blieb sie stehen und ich erreichte ohne weitere verbale Attacken die Wendeltreppe.

sssssssssssssssssss

Beim Essen und in Gegenwart der Mönche saß sie mir erfreulich schweigsam gegenüber. Sie redete erst, als Gjon sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Doch sie wartete nach dem Essen im Garten. Ich setzte eine verschlossene Miene auf, als ich an ihr vorbeikam, um sie gar nicht erst zu weiteren Debatten zu ermutigen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal nerven kann."

Sie wirkte zerknirscht. Ich verspürte unerwartet das Verlangen, sie an mich zu ziehen und trat automatisch ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

„Sie sind sauer, zu Recht. Habe ich jetzt Ihre versprochene Begleitung bei Ausflügen verspielt?"

Ihr Lächeln zwang mich dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln und den Rückzug in mein Zimmer anzutreten. Ich war gründlich verwirrt über mich selbst.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Morgen des 12. August begann mit den üblichen Aktivitäten, die jedes Jahr mit dem Klosterfest einhergingen: Stände wurden aufgebaut, der Hof wimmelte von Menschen und der Geräuschpegel stieg kontinuierlich. Anfangs hatte ich mich von all dem Trubel ferngehalten. Doch seit vor ein paar Jahren eine Gruppe Mönche vor meiner Tür erschienen war und mich mehr oder weniger genötigt hatte, ihnen draußen am Tisch Gesellschaft zu leisten, ließ ich mich regelmäßig für ein paar Stunden blicken.

Ich betrat am späten Nachmittag den Garten und entdeckte Ms. Granger am Kräuterstand. Sie winkte mir zu.

„Bruder Goran fragte mich, ob ich den Stand übernehmen möchte."

Sie hatte ihre Hosen gegen ein langes Kleid eingetauscht und wirkte begeistert. Mehrere Körbe standen um sie herum. Ein Großteil der Kräuter war ausgebreitet und mit Namensschildern versehen. Ob sie die Namen aller Kräuter vorher auswendig gelernt hatte? Ich merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht stahl. Das Aufleuchten ihrer Augen bewog mich, schnell zum Innenhof weiterzulaufen, aus dem lautes Gekreische ertönte.

Korab stand etwas hilflos zwischen drei Eseln, umringt von einer Horde Kinder, und schien nicht zu wissen, wie er ihr Geschrei bändigen sollte. Als mir das Gebrüll zuviel wurde, ging ich mit grimmiger Miene auf den Pulk zu. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein und die Kinder zerstreuten sich in verschiedene Richtungen.

Danach lenkte ich meine Schritte zurück zu den Ständen im Garten und nahm auf einer Bank Platz. Ms. Granger hielt gerade einer jüngeren Frau einen Vortrag über die Pflege und Ernte von Rosmarin und Basilikum. Nach einer Weile hörte ich nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und beobachtete das Treiben rundum. Als mein Blick wieder an ihr hängenblieb, hielt sie eine Tasse hoch.

„Wollen Sie mal probieren? Ingwertee, sehr lecker, Prof- , ich meine…" – an diese Stelle brach sie abrupt ab und ich bemerkte, wie ihr Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Einige Sekunden später stand sie neben mir.

Sie sah sich um und flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie inmitten der Leute ansprechen soll. Ich kann Sie vor anderen ja schlecht Professor nennen, das würde Nachfragen nach sich ziehen. Sind Sie einverstanden, wenn ich Herr Snape sage?"

Ich hatte noch gar nicht über diese Problematik nachgedacht, da es hier ohnehin üblich war, dass sich alle mit dem Vornamen ansprachen. "Herr Snape" erinnerte mich überdies unangenehm an meine Schulzeit.

_Folgen Sie dem Beispiel aller anderen,_ sah ich mich schreiben.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

_Ich __hab__e einen Vornamen._

Sie schaute mich so geschockt an, als hätte ich von ihr verlangt, eine Handvoll Flubberwürmer zu verspeisen.

„Ich soll Sie beim Vornamen nennen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Machen Sie, was Sie wollen, __aber__ vermeiden Sie, mich Professor oder Herr Snape zu nennen._

Dann begab ich mich zum Weinstand, wo Gjon gerade die Vorzüge des hauseigenen Weins anpries und ihm selbst großzügig zuzusprechen schien. Ich brauchte jetzt auch ein Glas davon.

sssssssssssssssssss

Flamur aus dem Lebensmittelladen gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu uns und ich merkte, wie ich mich langsam wieder entspannte. Mein Blick wanderte erneut zum Kräuterstand. Sie hatte inzwischen alles verkauft. Aber wo war sie? Ich suchte die Umgebung ab, bis Gjons Stimme zu mir durchdrang:

„Suchen Sie Goran, Severus? Er ist vorhin in die Bibliothek gegangen, um mit einer Gruppe eine Führung zu machen."

Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich wieder auf mein Weinglas.

Als ich einen Moment später erneut aufsah, begegnete ich ihrem Blick. Sie stand nur wenige Meter entfernt, einen leeren Korb in der Hand. Es war, als würde ein Blitz durch meinen Körper fahren. Ihre Augen glommen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging Richtung Innenhof. Ich blieb wie versteinert sitzen. Von den Gesprächen um mich herum vernahm ich für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr viel.


	6. Unterwegs

_Heute zwar nur gebündelt an dieser Stelle, aber dafür umso herzlicher: Ganz lieben Dank für eure Reviews zum letzten Kapitel - SoyTryphena, Lizzie, Kathi, Mrs. Skinner, Poetica Licentia, Marylein und Mortianna's Morgana! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist für Kathi - als Dankeschön für die zahlreichen Gedanken, Überlegungen und Anmerkungen, mit denen du im Laufe der Zeit meine Geschichten begleitest hast. Es wird zwar hauptsächlich außerhalb der Klostermauern spielen, aber ich hoffe, es trifft trotzdem deinen Geschmack _:-)

**Kapitel 6 – Unterwegs**

Sie war mir zu nahe gekommen.

Fragen über Fragen raubten mir in dieser Nacht den Schlaf. Würde mir das Wissen um ihre Abreise in ein paar Wochen den nötigen Schutz geben, damit ich mich nicht zu sehr an sie gewöhnte? Konnte ich ihren Besuch als vorübergehende intellektuelle Abwechslung betrachten? Wieso erschien mir der Austausch mit ihr in einiger Hinsicht bereichernder als der Dialog mit den Mönchen? Lag es daran, dass sie ein Bindeglied zu meiner alten Welt darstellte? Oder spielte die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau war, eine Rolle?

Ich grübelte, bis ich ahnte, dass zahlreiche Faktoren die Antwort bildeten. Selten hatte ich einen so wachen Geist wie den ihren erlebt. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich lebendig, auch wenn sie es schaffte, negative Emotionen an die Oberfläche zu bringen, die ich im Laufe der Jahre hier fast vergessen glaubte. Sie zog mich an, ich hatte mich schon mehrfach dabei ertappt, dass ich ihre Nähe suchte.

Als der Morgen graute, war ich zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass ich die nächsten Tage auf mich zukommen zu lassen musste, um mehr Klarheit in meine Gedanken zu bringen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Um vor ihr da zu sein, betrat ich den Speisesaal sehr früh. Doch sie saß bereits an einem der Ecktische und hatte ihren Teller beladen. Ich nickte ihr kurz zu und setzte mich dann auf meinen gewohnten Platz.

Ich bemerkte, dass ihre Augen öfter in meine Richtung schweiften. Sobald ich sie ansah, wich sie meinem Blick jedoch aus. Als sie aufstand, schien sie einen Moment zu zögern, aber dann verließ sie den Raum.

Ich sah sie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr und beim Abendessen war sie abwesend.

„Ms. Granger ist heute Vormittag in die Stadt gefahren, um ein paar Sachen einzukaufen", klärte mich Gjon auf.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Müsste sie nicht schon längst zurück sein? Der letzte Bus traf um 17:30 Uhr im Dorf ein, der Aufstieg zum Kloster dauerte maximal 45 Minuten. Es war aber schon weit nach 19 Uhr.

Auch an den nächsten beiden Tagen schien sie ständig unterwegs zu sein und saß beim Essen weit entfernt. Irgendwann erhärtete sich mein Verdacht, dass sie mir seit dem Klosterfest aus dem Weg ging, dass es mir nicht ausreichend gelungen war, meine Verwirrung an diesem Abend zu verbergen.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Guten Morgen, Severus!"

Nachdem ich den ersten Schock darüber überwunden hatte, tatsächlich meinen Vornamen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, schaute ich nach rechts, von wo ihre Stimme erklungen war. Sie kam auf mich zu, hielt einen Becher mit Kaffee umfasst, stellte ihn am äußersten Rand der Bank ab, auf der ich saß und setzte sich. Trotz ihrer demonstrativen Gelassenheit wirkte sie angespannt.

„Ich habe bei dem herrlichen Wetter überlegt, ein bisschen von der Umgebung zu erkunden. Kommen Sie mit?"

Nach dem tagelangen Rückzug überraschte mich ihre Frage. Doch ich brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken: Ein Ausflug in ihrer Gegenwart war für mich die Chance, die Situation näher zu analysieren und die Dinge wieder in eine berechenbare Größe zu verwandeln.

_Haben Sie ein bestimmtes Ziel?_

„Nein. Ich wollte Sie fragen, was Sie Besuchern dieser Gegend empfehlen."

_Es gibt einen Aussichtspunkt, von dem man das ganze Tal überblicken kann. Es sind etwa 4 Meilen Waldweg. _

„Das klingt gut. Wann brechen wir auf?"

_Wann Sie wollen. Nehmen Sie Wasser zum Trinken mit._

sssssssssssssssssss

Der dichte Morgennebel, der die Landschaft an vielen Tagen überzog, hatte sich inzwischen aufgelöst. Obwohl die Sonne noch nicht am Zenit angekommen war, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Luft die stickige Wärme annahm, die zahlreiche Sommertage auszeichnete. Die extremen Temperaturschwankungen in dieser Region waren für mich anfangs sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen.

Nach einer reichlichen Stunde kamen wir zur Quelle eines kleinen Gebirgsbachs. Sie kniete nieder und füllte ihre Trinkflasche auf.

„Können wir einen Moment Pause machen? Es ist schön hier."

Sie setzte sich auf einen großen Stein in die Sonne. Ich wählte einen Platz daneben, der im Schatten lag.

„Ich möchte Sie gern etwas fragen, Professor Snape."

_Bleiben Sie bei meinem Vornamen, auch außerhalb der Klostermauern._

Sie wirkte einen Moment fast verlegen. „Nur, wenn Sie auch auf das „Ms. Granger" verzichten. Ich heiße Hermione."

Ich nickte. In Gedanken hatte ich sie schon manches Mal so genannt. Doch angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdrucks, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde ernster wurde, begann bei mir eine Alarmglocke anzuschlagen. Ein Grund, warum ich nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht war, Pausen einzulegen, bestand darin, dass mir während des Laufens das Schreiben und Antworten erspart blieb.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie ein neues Lebensumfeld gefunden haben, in dem Sie sich wohlfühlen. Andererseits gaben Sie mir bei meinem letzten Besuch deutlich zu verstehen, dass das, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, nicht immer in Übereinstimmung zu Ihren Überzeugungen stand. Dennoch folgten Sie diesem Weg über Jahre. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht."

Die Richtung, die ihre Ansprache nahm, behagte mir gar nicht und der altbekannte Groll begann sich seinen Weg zu bahnen. Ich fühlte mich wie jemand, der weiß, dass sich viele kleine Wolken zu schweren Gewitterwolken ballen und ein Unwetter ungeahnten Ausmaßes nach sich ziehen konnten.

_Erklären Sie sich deutlicher._

„Ich möchte gern mehr über Sie erfahren, herausfinden, wer Sie sind."

Sie hatte vielleicht Nerven! Doch ich merkte, wie sich überraschend Belustigung in meinen Ärger mischte, wenngleich ich nach außen eine undurchdringliche Miene bewahrte.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte ich plötzlich ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Bitte werden Sie nicht wieder wütend."

Meine Schultern spannten sich sofort an und sie nahm die Hand schnell weg. Aber die Wärme blieb und brannte sich durch meine Kleidung, sodass ich Mühe hatte, mich auf meinen Schreibblock zu konzentrieren.

_Sie wissen, wer ich bin und was ich __war__. Und Sie __hab__en meine Aufzeichnungen gelesen. _

„Ihre Aufzeichnungen umfassen lediglich sachliche Analysen über Voldemorts Kreise. Über den Hintergrund und die Persönlichkeit des Verfassers kann man nichts herauslesen, da Sie Anonymität wünschten. Im Gegenteil - je mehr ich von Ihren Dokumentationen gelesen habe, desto weniger konnte ich Sie einschätzen. Wer sind Sie wirklich, Severus Snape?"

Unter anderen Umständen hätte mich der Zorn über ihre Anmaßung heftig reagieren lassen. Doch in diesem Moment kamen ihre Worte, ihre Blicke und ihre Stimme einem Zauber gleich, der mich sanft umhüllen und zu Offenbarungen verleiten wollte. Ich klaubte die Reste meiner Willenskraft zusammen, um diesen gefährlichen Bann zu durchbrechen, bevor ich ihm erlag.

_Sie unterstellten mir neulich Kaltblütigkeit und Grausamkeit, weil zahllose Schüler unter meinem Unterricht litten._

Sie sah mich wachsam an und ihre Augenlider zuckten einen Augenblick.

_Ich behaupte also, dass Sie mich seit Ihrer Schulzeit bestens kennen._

Ich erhob mich und setzte die eisige Miene auf, mit der ich früher problemlos Distanz heraufbeschworen hatte und verschränkte die Arme.

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und nahm ihren Rucksack.

„Ich halte Sie weder für grausam noch für kaltblütig und akzeptiere das nicht als Antwort. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir."

Ihre Stimme vibrierte leicht und in meinem Magen bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten. Meine Reaktion war die blanke Flucht vor unbekanntem Terrain. Ahnte sie etwas davon? Ich beobachtete sie hin und wieder von der Seite, während wir weiterliefen. Aber ihr Gesicht gab nichts preis.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten wir unser Ziel. Die Landschaft lag vor uns ausgebreitet, doch Hermione würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes. Sie wirkte in sich gekehrt. Es war kein gutes Schweigen wie auf den ersten Kilometern unseres Spaziergangs und der Schmerz in meiner Magengegend verstärkte sich. Sie hatte sich ein wenig abseits hingesetzt und hantierte am Verschluss ihrer Wasserflasche.

Schließlich hielt ich ihr den Block als Friedensangebot hin. Doch dieses Mal würde ich derjenige sein, der die Fragen stellte.

_Ich weiß noch weniger von Ihnen als Sie von mir. _

Das kleine Lächeln, das sich in ihren Augenwinkeln zeigte, versetzte mir einen Stich.

„Das stimmt. Aber meinten Sie nicht neulich erst, dass es Sie nicht interessiert?"

Ich ignorierte den Seitenhieb und schrieb weiter.

_Dem Impressum der Bücher, die Sie bisher als Herausgeberin betreuten, entnahm ich, dass Sie Geschichte der Magie, Alte Runen und Muggelkunde studierten. _

„Ja."

_War__um Muggelkunde? Sind Sie darin nicht bestens bewandert?_

„Der Blickwinkel ist ein ganz anderer. Ich wollte wissen, warum Muggelstämmige schon seit jeher von einigen in der Zaubererwelt abgewertet werden."

_War__ das die Ursache Ihres unermesslichen Lerneifers als Schülerin?_

„Glauben Sie das?" Hermione sah mich erstaunt an.

_Es liegt auf der Hand, oder nicht?_

Schatten zogen über ihr Gesicht. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ich konnte es nicht fassen, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Es war zuerst wie ein Märchen, doch später erkannte ich, dass die Zaubererwelt sich kaum von meiner bisher gewohnten Welt unterschied."

_Abgesehen von diversen magischen Fähigkeiten._

Sie lachte und wirkte gelöster. „Abgesehen davon."

Dann betrachtete sie mich nachdenklich und mit solcher Wärme, dass ein Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend den Knoten dort löste.

„Fragen Sie ruhig alles, was Sie fragen wollen."

_Leben Sie in London?_

„Ja. Aber da ich meine Arbeit von überall durchführen kann, habe ich schon einen Umzug ins Umland erwogen. Vielleicht nach Cambridge oder Oxford. Mal sehen. Ronald versucht, es mir auszureden, doch ich kann mein Leben ja nicht von ihm abhängig machen."

Ronald? Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um gleichgültig zu wirken.

"Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an Ronald Weasley, ich war mit ihm und Harry zusammen in einer Klasse. Wir wohnen zusammen, in Covent Garden."

Ronald Weasley?! Dieser Stich traf tiefer als der vorige. Viel tiefer. Aber es war ihr Leben. Es ging mich nichts an.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Bitte rennen Sie nicht so, Severus. Ich komme kaum hinterher."

Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt nur unwesentlich, brauchte Abstand, wollte sie nicht direkt neben mir haben.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich ihre Schritte nicht mehr und drehte mich um. Sie war stehengeblieben und hielt sich die Seite.

„Ich kann bei Ihrem Tempo nicht mithalten. Gehen Sie ruhig schon weiter, ich finde auch allein zurück. Notfalls appariere ich."

Es wäre für meinen momentanen Gemütszustand eine Erleichterung gewesen, aber ich vermochte es nicht, sie hier allein zurückzulassen. Also ließ ich mich ebenfalls auf dem Baumstamm nieder, auf dem sie inzwischen saß. Fest entschlossen zur Selbstverleugnung, beschloss ich, das Spiel weiterzuspielen.

_Hat__ Ronald nichts dagegen, dass Sie Ihren ganzen Urlaub hier verbringen?_

Sie schaute mich einen Moment verwirrt an. „Warum sollte er? Er ist froh, wenn er die Wohnung mal für sich hat. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich mir etwas anderes suchen will. Die Miete ist zu zweit zwar billiger, aber er ist nicht gerade der optimale Mitbewohner. Viel zu chaotisch." Sie lächelte. „Und seine Freundinnen sind auch nicht gerade meine Wellenlänge."

Eine ungeheure Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Mitbewohner. Sie teilte sich eine Wohnung mit Ronald Weasley.

Ich hatte mich mit derlei Fragen glücklicherweise nie herumschlagen müssen. Hogwarts hatte mir jahrelang Quartier geboten und jetzt lebte ich schon so lange hier im Kloster. Spinners End war verkauft, Minerva hatte alles in die Wege geleitet. Von dem Erlös bestritt ich meinen jetzigen Lebensunterhalt.

Hermione war aufgestanden. „Wir können weitergehen, wenn Sie wollen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Etwa 10 Minuten Fußweg vom Eingangstor des Klosters entfernt, blieb sie plötzlich stehen.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, Severus. Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen, bevor wir zurückgehen." Sie wirkte nervös und unsicher und es kostete mich fast übermenschliche Anstrengung, sie nicht zu berühren.

„Sie haben sich sicher gefragt, warum ich in den vergangenen Tagen so viel unterwegs war."

Ich war sicher, dass mein Gesicht lediglich abwartende Gelassenheit zeigte, obwohl mich ihre Antwort brennend interessierte.

„Auf dem Klosterfest…" Sie hielt inne.

Also doch. Sie hatte meine Verwirrung bemerkt und vielleicht auch meinen abrupten Abgang richtig interpretiert. Ich verharrte mit regloser Miene

„Ich war durcheinander, habe Abstand gesucht, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen immer mehr klar geworden, dass ich nicht den ganzen Urlaub hier bleiben sollte. Aber ich möchte mich auch nicht einfach ohne Erklärung davonstehlen, nachdem wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben."

Der Schmerz der Enttäuschung war so heftig, dass er jeden anderen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf wischte.

_Ich bin der Grund, dass Sie Ihren Urlaub früher abbrechen wollen? _

Ihr zögerndes Nicken bestätigte meine Befürchtung.

_Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen in keinerlei Hinsicht zu nahe treten wollte._

Sie beobachtete mich sehr genau und ihr Gesicht war plötzlich ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Das weiß ich. Sie sind mir nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich… ich selbst bin das Problem."

Ihr Blick verschlug mir ebenso den Atem wie das Gesagte. Ein jähes Glücksgefühl, gepaart mit Panik, erfasste mich. Der Gedanke, dass ich schnell handeln und eine Entscheidung treffen musste, wenn ich ihre Abreise verhindern wollte, raste durch meinen Kopf. Ich richtete mich kerzengerade auf, in der Hoffnung, die Kraft zu sammeln, die ich jetzt brauchte.

Doch wie konnte ich etwas entscheiden, dessen Tragweite nicht einschätzbar war, dessen Möglichkeiten und Fallstricke beunruhigend unberechenbare Faktoren darstellten?

Ich richtete meinen Blick in die Ferne, spielte um ein paar Sekunden mehr Zeit, doch als ich sie wieder ansah, wusste ich, dass mein Gesicht jetzt unverhüllt war, dass meine Augen das Gleiche offenbarten, was ich soeben in ihren gesehen hatte.


	7. Entscheidungen

_Das letzte Kapitel ist für SoyTryphena, da unter anderem auch Sprache und Stimme noch einmal Thema sein werden..._ :-)

**Kapitel 7 – Entscheidungen**

Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich und wichen erst Verblüffung, dann Fassungslosigkeit. Sie stand wie versteinert und sah mich unverwandt an.

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, kämpften gegen die Erregung und die Panik, die mich von einem Moment zum nächsten zu überwältigen drohten. Auch wenn ich ihr soeben Einblick in mein Innenleben gegeben hatte, um sie an einer überstürzten Abreise zu hindern, wurde mir klar, dass ich in keiner Weise auf diese Situation vorbereitet war, nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, weder ihre Reaktionen noch ihre Erwartungen einschätzen konnte.

Lähmung erfasste mich. Der Versuch, meine Gedanken und Gefühle zu disziplinieren, einen klaren Kopf zurückzuerlangen, schlug angesichts ihrer Präsenz geradezu erbärmlich fehl.

Sekunden später kam sie mit leuchtenden Augen auf mich zu. Ich trat automatisch zurück und sie blieb sofort stehen. In diesem Moment war ich dankbar, dass ich nicht sprechen konnte, es enthob mich der Notwendigkeit, mein Verhalten zu erklären.

Ihre Verwirrung war offensichtlich, doch plötzlich überraschte sie mich mit einem leisen Lachen. „Sie sehen genauso durcheinander aus, wie ich mich fühle. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir erst einmal zurückgehen?"

Ich entspannte mich etwas. Nichts war mir jetzt willkommener als Abstand und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Obwohl wir schweigend die letzten Meter zum Kloster zurückliefen, war die veränderte Atmosphäre fast greifbar.

sssssssssssssssssss

Stunden später saß ich noch immer an meinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt und starrte in die Nacht.

Hermione. Je mehr Minuten verstrichen, desto unwirklicher erschien mir das Vorgefallene und dass auch sie in dieser Weise für mich empfand. Ich ließ die Begegnungen mit ihr noch einmal an mir vorüberziehen, suchte nach Signalen, die ich übersehen hatte. Doch vor allem musste ich mich der Frage stellen, von der alles Weitere abhing: Wollte ich den Zustand der Ausgewogenheit aufgeben, den ich mir im Laufe von zehn Jahren in diesem Umfeld mühsam erworben hatte und einer momentanen Leidenschaft nachgeben?

Die Vernunft sagte eindeutig Nein. Meine früheren Erfahrungen hatten mich erbarmungslos gelehrt, welch unberechenbare Macht Leidenschaft war. Hermione verbrachte lediglich einige Wochen hier. Was wäre danach, wenn sie zwangsläufig wieder zurückkehren würde, nach England, wo meine Vergangenheit überall präsent war?

Ich mochte rehabilitiert sein, aber die Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore durch meine Hand starb und die Erinnerungen an mich als Lehrer, an meinen Unterricht, würden noch an die nächsten Generationen weitergegeben werden. Dies hatte sich vielen mit Sicherheit nachhaltiger eingeprägt als meine Arbeit für den Orden, als mein Leben als Spion.

Es gab bereits zu viel, mit dem ich für den Rest meines Lebens leben musste. Goran hatte sich oft Zeit genommen, um über Vergebung zu sprechen. Aber ich konnte mir selbst nicht verzeihen.

Ich nahm ein Blatt Papier und beschrieb beide Seiten. Bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlegen konnte, ergriff ich meinen Umhang und trat in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Moment, in welchem ich sie am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück im Garten entdeckte, genügte, um alle rationalen Vorsätze wieder ins Wanken zu bringen. Als sie mich sah, nahm sie sofort eine angespannte Haltung an.

„Guten Morgen." Ihre Stimme klang rau. „Ich schließe aus Ihrem Brief, dass Sie die Möglichkeit, jemals ein neues Leben außerhalb dieses Klosters zu beginnen, nie erwogen haben."

_Nein._

„Sie schreiben, dass es ein Fehler war, mich von der Abreise zurückzuhalten, dass Sie sich Ihr gestriges Verhalten nicht erklären können."

Ich hielt ihrem bohrenden Blick unter Auferbietung aller Willenskraft stand.

„Warum auch immer Sie so entschieden haben: Ich weiß, was ich gestern gesehen habe und es macht mich glücklich, dass ich Ihnen nicht gleichgültig bin."

Ich bewahrte meine distanzierte Miene, um mir selbst meine Konsequenz zu beweisen.

Sie seufzte. „Es hat für mich nie eine Rolle gespielt, ob Sie sprechen können oder nicht, falls das Ihren Entschluss mit beeinflusste. Es ist mir egal – verstehen Sie?"

Ihre Worte machten mir das Ganze noch schwerer. Die Kommunikation mit ihr war von Anfang an nahezu mühelos verlaufen, ich hatte kaum Unzulänglichkeit verspürt.

_Das weiß ich._

„Ich verstehe allerdings überhaupt nicht, warum Sie die Chance auf Heilung verschenken, so lange der Heiler noch lebt. Mir ahne zwar, wo das Problem liegt, ob Sie es zugeben oder nicht. Aber ich hätte an Ihrer Stelle doch alles daran gesetzt, ihn hierher zu holen."

_Sie können nicht von sich ausgehen. Außerdem hat Minerva McGonagall das bereits mehrfach ergebnislos versucht. Es verwundert mich, dass Ihnen dies nicht bekannt ist, nachdem Sie sich anscheinend ausgiebigst mit ihr über meine Angelegenheiten austauschten!_

„Sie sprach lediglich davon, dass Sie sich weigern, mit nach England zu kommen, um sich behandeln zu lassen. Mehr wusste ich nicht."

_Dieser angebliche Heiler ist so exzentrisch, dass er kaum den Nachbarort betritt und ihn selten jemand zu Gesicht bekommt. Er lässt sich sein Essen von der Zaubererwohlfahrt unter der Tür hindurch schieben._

Das schien ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und sie stand auf.

„Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen zusammenpacken. Bitte schicken Sie noch Ihre Korrekturen der Druckfahnen an den Verlag."

_Danke für die Unterstützung, Hermione._

Sie blickte nachdenklich auf meine Hand, die den Stift nicht ganz so sicher führte wie sonst und dann auf meine Schrift, die krakelig geraten war.

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie keinen anderen Weg sehen, Severus?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Tag nach ihrer Abreise war fast unerträglich. Ich blieb in meinem Zimmer. Alles, was ich anfing, um mich abzulenken, gab ich nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf.

Auch in den folgenden Wochen grübelte ich unentwegt darüber nach, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und wie es ihr gehen mochte. Inzwischen sprach mich schon keiner mehr an. Ich aß zu Zeiten, zu denen ich sicher sein konnte, niemandem zu begegnen. Nur hin und wieder trafen mich besorgte Blicke der anderen Bewohner, doch ich hatte nicht verlernt, wie ich diese abwehren und unliebsame Nachfragen verhindern konnte.

Nur abends, wenn der Innenhof ruhig und verlassen war, begab ich mich für ein paar Stunden ins Freie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ich bemerkte Goran erst, als er schon fast neben mir stand.

„Hallo Severus! Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen kurz Gesellschaft leiste?"

Er musterte mich konzentriert. „Ich war sehr überrascht, als sich Ms. Granger so plötzlich verabschiedete. Da ich mir mittlerweile ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis zutraue, fürchte ich, dass ihre Abreise und die Tatsache, dass Sie seither krank und deprimiert wirken, in engem Zusammenhang stehen."

Mein Kopf fuhr so ruckartig herum, dass er seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht. Aber mir ist von Anfang an aufgefallen, welch starke Anziehung zwischen Ihnen und ihr besteht und wie verändert Sie wirkten, sobald sie in der Nähe war."

Darauf konnte und wollte ich ihm nicht antworten, allein die Erwähnung ihres Namens rief den Schmerz wieder hervor.

„Wir haben Sie sehr gern in unserer Gemeinschaft und Sie können hier leben, so lange Sie wollen. Das wissen Sie. Sie sind allerdings nicht aus den gleichen Gründen hier wie wir anderen. Wir verzichten aus religiösen Gründen bewusst auf bestimmte Aspekte des weltlichen Lebens. Sie wählten aufgrund Ihrer Vergangenheit den Rückzug. Aber je länger ich Sie kenne, desto mehr wage ich zu behaupten, dass in Ihrem Fall mehr weltliche Aufmerksamkeit auf Dauer heilsamer wäre als Ihre selbstgewählte Einsamkeit."

Die Glocke ertönte und er stand auf. „Sie kennen meine Geschichte. Ich kann nachvollziehen, wie Sie sich fühlen, Severus. Aber Sie haben - im Gegensatz zu mir damals - jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen."

Ich versuchte, seine Worte in einen weit entfernten Winkel meines Gedächtnisses zu verdrängen und dort zu verschließen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Etwa zwei Wochen später ließ ich wie üblich das Frühstück ausfallen und ging stattdessen in den Garten. Eine seltsame Gestalt mit bizarrer Kleidung, die viel zu weit und zu lang war, hatte jedoch bereits meine Bank belegt. Ein neuer Gast? Seine weißen Haare standen in allen Richtungen ab. Als ich vorbeilief und ihm zunickte, warf er mir einen so listigen Blick unter halb gesenkten Wimpern zu, dass ich stehenblieb.

„Guten Tag." Seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen, war aber für ein Männchen seiner Konstitution erstaunlich kraftvoll. Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich und mir stieg der strenge, vertraute Geruch nach Doxycide in die Nase. Ein Zauberer?!

Mein Gehirn kombinierte fieberhaft. Es gab nur eine Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit.

„Severus Snape?" Er hustete so stark, dass ich dachte, er würde ersticken.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe gestern eine Großaktion gegen Doxys im Garten unternommen, vertrage das Zeug nicht. Mein Name ist Hiffleback. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin?"

_Soweit mir Minerva McGonagall berichtete, machten Sie ihr eindeutig klar, dass Sie Ihr Haus nur noch maximal im Umkreis von 5 Meilen verlassen._

Er kicherte. „Ich dachte, die alte Lady ist verrückt, als sie mehrmals vor meiner Tür auftauchte und fragte, ob ich sie auf den Balkan begleite. Sie wollte mir erst sagen, wen ich behandeln soll, wenn wir vor Ort sind. Ich meine, wie irrsinnig ist denn das? Ich soll tausende Meilen hinter mich bringen, in meinem Alter, mit einer Verrückten, ohne mehr über den Patienten zu wissen?"

So wie er es darstellte, hatten seine Argumente etwas für sich.

_Was änderte Ihre Meinung?_

„Eine hübsche, junge Frau fragte mich vor ein paar Wochen, ob ich nicht meine Memoiren bei ihrem Verlag veröffentlichen will. Ich hatte schon einige Versuche in dieser Richtung unternommen, bin allerdings immer gescheitert. Als ich bejahte, meinte sie, dass sie mir einen Handel vorschlägt: Ich solle sie hierher begleiten, um einen Patienten anzusehen, sie würde sämtliche Auslagen bestreiten und mein Buch herausbringen."

Hermione! Der Gedanke an sie schnürte mir wieder die Kehle zu, doch ich verspürte darüber hinaus Ärger über ihre Einmischung und Belustigung. Strategie war alles, das wusste jeder Slytherin. Minerva konnte zwar äußerst überzeugend sein, aber ihre direkte Art, die bei ihren Schülern fruchten mochte, ließ sich nicht unbedingt auf einen Sonderling wie ihn übertragen.

„Mir fiel natürlich sofort die alte Lady wieder ein und die junge Frau bestätigte, dass es der gleiche Patient ist. Nun, ich gab dem Ganzen weitere Überlegungen – und hier bin ich. Wir sind erst vor ein paar Minuten angekommen."

Wir? Nicht einmal die unerwartete Anwesenheit des Heilers hatte den Effekt, den dieses Wort auf mich ausübte.

„Ms. Granger hat mich herbegleitet, wollte mit einem Bruder Goran sprechen und danach gleich wieder zurück nach England."

sssssssssssssssssss

Ich erhob mich, verbarg meine Ungeduld und lief zu Gorans Büro. Ich erblickte sie schon von Weitem. Sie hörte meine Schritte und als sie sich umdrehte und ich das vertraute Gesicht sah, traf mich der Verlust, den ich selbst provoziert hatte, erneut wie ein Schlag.

Ihre Augen leuchten, doch einen Augenblick später setzte sie eine neutrale Miene auf.

„Hallo Severus."

_Ich bin gerade einem merkwürdigen alten Mann begegnet._

Ihr Blick verriet Schuldbewusstsein und wurde weicher.

„Bitte seien Sie nicht verärgert. Ich musste es einfach probieren. Es ist nur eine Untersuchung und dann sind Sie ihn sofort wieder los."

Sie schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben, meiner Gesellschaft zu entfliehen und ich begab mich auf den Weg zu Goran.

sssssssssssssssssss

Trotz aller Bedenken nahm ich schon zwei Stunden später Kurs auf den Behandlungsraum, den mir Goran nach Rücksprachen mit der Krankenstation gezeigt hatte. Sobald ich den schlichten weißen Raum betrat, erstaunte mich Mr. Hiffleback mit unvorhergesehener Autorität.

„Ich werde lediglich meinen Eindruck wiedergeben, ob eine Behandlung aussichtsreich ist und Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

Er begann damit, die Narben abzutasten. Danach ließ er mich unzählige Male den Mund öffnen und schließen, leuchtete in meinen Hals. Zwischendurch murmelte er immer wieder „schlimm, schlimm" oder „sieht unerfreulich aus". Dann schloss er mich an Muggeltechnik an, musterte Folien in Schwarz-Weiß, sprach Zaubersprüche. Nach einer Ewigkeit legte er die Gerätschaften zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte, spürte ich Enttäuschung.

_Danke, dass Sie hierher gekommen sind._

„Moment mal, wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

_Ich merke, wann es keinen Sinn mehr hat, hier weiter zu verharren.._

Er stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Blödsinn. Bevor Sie in wilde Spekulationen verfallen, stellen Sie lieber konkrete Fragen."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte vollständig erfasste.

_Wie ist Ihre Meinung? _

„Es sieht schlimm aus, aber nicht unmöglich. Sie müssten sich jedoch auf einen langwierigen Heilungsprozess einstellen, der regelmäßige Betreuung erfordert und nicht in dieser Umgebung stattfinden kann."

_Was heißt „langwierig"? _

Er betrachtete mich einen Moment lang abwägend.

„Es hängt in erster Linie von Ihrem Willen ab, ob eine Behandlung erfolgreich ist und wie lange sie dauert."

_Das ist mir zu vage. Reden wir von Tagen, Wochen, Monaten oder Jahren?_

Ein gewitzter Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen. „Ungeduldig, hm? Angst, Ihr Kloster zu verlassen? Wobei ich das verstehe, ich bin auch am liebsten in meiner vertrauten Umgebung. Und trotzdem stehe ich gerade vor Ihnen, tausende Meilen entfernt, nicht wahr?"

Ich merkte, wie mein Blutdruck stieg und hatte den Verdacht, dass er meine Ungeduld genoss. Ich griff zum Schreibblock, doch bevor ich den Stift ansetzte, sprach er weiter.

„Ein paar Wochen müssen Sie mindestens einplanen. Aber was mir bei Ihnen noch wichtiger erscheint, sind Ihre Akzeptanz, dass sich etwas ändern lässt und Ihr Wille, es auch umzusetzen. Sie haben sich gemütlich in Ihrem jetzigen Zustand eingerichtet. Vielleicht ist es manchmal sogar ganz praktisch, nicht sprechen zu müssen, was?"

Ich richtete mich zur vollen Größe auf, mit der ich ihn um mindestens 7 Inch überragte. Seine Art, mit mir zu reden, missfiel mir.

Er kicherte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich die Hände rieb. „Die Behandlung wird einiges von Ihnen abverlangen und erfordert Kooperation mit mir und meinen beiden Helfern."

_In England?_

Er schaute mich verblüfft an. „Wo sonst? Ich kann Ihnen eine regelmäßige ambulante Behandlung nur dort anbieten. Sie werden ja wohl nicht erwarten, dass ich jeden Tag hierher reise?"

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen packte er seine Utensilien zusammen. „Ich bleibe bis morgen Nachmittag. Oder Sie benachrichtigen mich per Post, falls Sie sich dafür entscheiden."

Wie betäubt verließ ich den Krankenflügel und lief Richtung Wald. Erst, als ich die Quelle erreichte, ließ ich mich auf einen der Steine fallen und starrte ins Wasser.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, Halluzinationen zu haben, doch als ich aufschaute, erblickte ich Hermione ein Stück entfernt an einen Baum gelehnt.

„Sie haben nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich hier sitze, oder?" Sie stand auf, kam auf mich zu und schaute mich erschrocken an.

„Was ist passiert? Sie sehen schrecklich aus."

_Ich hatte gerade eine Untersuchung._

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Es war umsonst?" Ich konnte sie kaum verstehen, so leise sprach sie plötzlich. Im nächsten Moment kniete sie vor mir, nahm meine Hände in ihre und sah mich bestürzt an. Die Wärme ihres Körpers griff auf mich über und ich spürte das Verlangen, sie an mich zu reißen. Ich atmete tief durch und entzog ihr meine Hände.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Sie überrumpelt habe und den Heiler hierher holte. Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich wirklich große Hoffnung in ihn gesetzt hatte."

_Sie unterliegen einem Missverständnis. _Ich notierte die Einschätzung des Heilers in wenigen Sätzen.

„Aber das ist ja wunderbar!" Sie machte eine rasche Bewegung auf mich zu, doch hielt abrupt inne. Der Moment, als die Freude auf ihrem Gesicht durch Distanziertheit ersetzt wurde, weil sie sich erinnerte, dass sie Abstand wahren musste, war bitter zu beobachten.

Ich handelte instinktiv, ohne nachzudenken und zog sie an mich. Sie zuckte im ersten Augenblick vor Überraschung zusammen, doch Sekunden später legte sie ihre Arme um mich. Ihre Nähe raubte mir fast den Verstand.

„Severus."

Ein Schauer überlief mich, als sich unsere Lippen berührten.

Ihr Atem an meinem Ohr wurde immer schneller. Ihre Hände bahnten sich einen Weg durch meine Kleidung, bis meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammenbrach. Als mein Körper schließlich mit ihrem verschmolz, gab es nur noch sie, nichts anderes zählte in diesem Augenblick.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Bereust du es?" Sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Linien in meinem Gesicht.

Statt einer Antwort schloss ich die Augen und verstärkte den Druck meiner Arme um sie. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich mich jemals so gelöst und voller Hoffnung gefühlt hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt … ganz vorsichtig … hoffen, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast?"

Sie setzte sich auf und ich spürte ihre fragenden Blicke.

Es war mir zwar noch nie gegeben, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen, aber dieses Mal hatte ich weder Überlegungen angestellt noch Für und Wider abgewogen. Das Wissen, dass ich sie nicht noch einmal so gehen lassen würde wie beim letzten Mal, blendete alles andere aus.

„Wirst du die Behandlung in England versuchen? Es wären ja nur ein paar Wochen oder Monate. Niemand muss davon erfahren, dass du dort bist. Er wohnt sehr abgeschieden. Außerdem kannst du jederzeit abbrechen und hierher zurückkommen. Und ich wäre nicht allzu weit entfernt – wenn du möchtest, dass wir uns häufiger sehen."

Das klang aus ihrem Mund alles sehr einfach, doch es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass es wirklich umsetzbar wäre, dass niemand von meiner wochenlangen Anwesenheit erfahren würde. Aber ich wollte diese Gedanken erst einmal ruhen lassen, um den Frieden, den ich verspürte, nicht zu zerstören.

Sie betrachtete mich grübelnd. „Ich habe auch noch etwas anderes überlegt."

Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr ich mich bei ihren Worten verspannte.

„Es ist nur eine Idee. Ich hatte dir ja erzählt, dass ich darüber nachdenke, aus London wegzuziehen."

Nach Oxford oder Cambridge. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich.

„Mein Job erlaubt mir örtliche Flexibilität, so lange ich meine Texte pünktlich abliefere. Ich habe überlegt, vielleicht in ein paar Monaten für eine Weile hier in die Nähe, in die Stadt, zu ziehen. So könnten wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, uns besser kennenlernen. Was hältst du davon?"

Sie wollte hierher kommen, ihr Leben in England verlassen? So viel bedeutete ich ihr? Wenn ich nicht schon sprachlos wäre, wäre ich es in diesem Augenblick geworden.

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich dein Lächeln mag? Kann ich das als Ja interpretieren?"

Ich umfasste ihre Handgelenke und zog sie erneut zu mir. Es spielte in diesem Augenblick keine Rolle mehr für mich, ob die Behandlung positiv oder negativ verlaufen und wo ich in Zukunft mein Leben verbringen würde. Wichtig war nur noch, dass sie in meiner Nähe war.

sssssssssssssssssss

ENDE

sssssssssssssssssss

…_und den Rest überlasse ich eurer Phantasie _… :-)

sssssssssssssssssss

_Herzliche Grüße an alle, die diese Geschichte bis hierher mitverfolgten und sich nicht von Severus Sprachlosigkeit abschrecken ließen. Ganz besonders bedanken möchte ich mich bei denjenigen, die sich die Zeit für Feedback genommen haben! Das bedeutet mir bei dieser kleinen Geschichte sehr viel, da ich fast 2 Jahre gebraucht habe, um mich an einen Severus Snape ohne Stimme heranzutrauen._

_Goran, Gjon, Flamur und Korab leben auf dem Balkan, wo sich auch das Kloster inmitten einer herrlichen Berglandschaft und blühenden Wiesen befindet. _

_Sonnige Grüße, _

_Tiziana_


End file.
